A Darkened Fate
by Forgotenkey
Summary: What happens when ninja meet true monsters. Caught in a war they didn't even know about Naruto and Hinata try and survive this new insanity. Rated M to be safe may have bad language later on and maybe good fights
1. Chapter 1

A Darkened Fate,

_thoughts will be in this style,_

**preaditor speak will be in this style,**

hope you enjoy

* * *

_What makes a hero? Is it being brave and strong, or smart and cunning, maybe even just caring more about the safety of others than yourself. No a hero is someone who acts when others will not or can not. I am in love with a hero, and he has been my hero since we were children. I have watched as he only became stronger after every challenge and more determined after every failure._

_Right now I stand over my fallen hero, it is my time to protect him and repay him for all he has done. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I shall defend Naruto with my life against these black demons ._

Slowly the mass of shiny black aliens circled around the young girl, and the fallen blond, hissing as they waited for the moment to strike. The veins around Hinata's eyes bulged and her almost not there pupil dilated seeing the world in the familiar sharpness of byakugan sight, the flow of chakra in the demons was strange and familiar at the same time, like a twisted humans, as she settled into her family stance the beasts attacked.

Her mind raced as her body flowed through well practiced forms, one jumping high, grab the arm push into the one behind, side step the tail, touch the base of the neck and push the chakra through, duck low touch its heart, ignore the pain in the leg and jump over the next tail, duck the claws and reach behind, push the chakra into its shoulder, too many too close, start the spin push the chakra from almost all the points.

As she settled back to her main stance and kept an eye on her many foes, two dead, one badly injured and twelve more moderately injured, so far she has been lucky, noticing none of them are bleeding that foul acid blood she looked sadly at all the burns on Naruto's prone form and filled once more with conviction to defeat these monsters._ The exit to the hive is not far, I can see the light, but these ones will not let us pass, they must fall for us to live. _

Again they charge, shift to the side touch the arm, duck the claws from behind touch a chest, duck the spit up, kick the ankle and step to the left, touch the head, jump over the charge touch the back, push the chakra through the air and push it away, _they are so fast, I can barely keep up, _wipe the sweat from the forehead, drop to the floor, touch the thigh, and the world explodes in pain, looking down she sees the tail impaled in her shoulder. This one is bigger than the rest, not much but still larger, the others back away into the nooks and crevices of the hive, she stares defiantly into its shiny black head, "I will not let you take him demon, I cannot let him die in this hole."

The beast simply looks at her and she can feel its sightless stair boring into her, she tries to pull out the tail but the beast has her pinned well, and far more strength than her. She cant cut the tail off or she risks the blood hitting her hand Naruto, so she waits for it to make a move. Slowly it lowers its head just out of arms reach, she can feel its cold breath on her and the wet slime drip on her, _ it cant end like this, I cant let it end like this._

It pins down her other arm with its long skeletal arm, and steps painfully on her legs, slowly lowering its head to her face letting out a slow hiss as it goes, _wait for the right moment, soon now, either I die or this works, I hope it works, I have to save Naruto. _As the beast lowers its head just a few inches away from her head she acts, she forces her chakra out though her face blasting it into the demons head, it dosent even shriek as it falls to the ground.

Quickly looking around Hinata sees Naruto is still on the floor near by and the rest of the demons are waiting for something, _ now is my chance, _she grabbed Naruto and pulled him painfully onto her shoulders and ran for the exit, as she ran she could hear a horrifying screech echoing from the caves that the hive was made from, she just keep running and running as far as she could until she had to stop, as she lowered Naruto gently to the ground she began to dress his wounds, hopefully her salves will help his healing of those horrible burns, after she tended to his injury's she set to examining her own.

She had a deep gash across her left thigh, and bruises all over, the most important though is her shoulder, the tail had come out the other side and dislocated it in the process. This was going to hurt, she set her shoulder against the tree and grabbed her arm, using the tree for leverage she slammed her arm back into socket, she couldn't hold back the scream that escaped her. She bandaged her arm and leg, and put the salves on the bruises. She sat near Naruto andtook a moment to reflect on how they had come to be here...

* * *

It was a normal day there had been rumors of travelers disappearing on the roads and strange beasts in the dark going around for a while now, maybe a week. No one really believed about the beasts mostly thinking that people were mistaking summons or shadows, now I wish we had taken it more seriously. I had finally worked up the nerve to ask Naruto out on a date, we had the day off and he wanted to take me to a nice place in the forest. I had made a large lunch with lots of food and some of Naruto's favorite ramen. The walls looked so empty that day when we left, I didn't think much of it at the time. I don't know what happened inside the walls exactly but we were watching the sun set when we heard the screams. Naruto never could let innocent people suffer if he could help it, it is just a part of who he is. So we dashed to help and we saw the black demons, carrying two unconscious civilians Naruto created a hoard of shadow clones, and attacked head on, the beasts dropped there loads and started to tear through Naruto's clones, there claws were so fast and the shuriken and kuni just bounced off there black chitin.

It was terrifying, these things were like walking death, Naurto and his clone surrounded one and charged en mass, it killed so many clones but they got through sliding into an upward kick seven of his clones kicked the thing into the air, and more threw him up after it, it was beautiful to see him fly through the air with that determination in his eyes. In the middle of the air he summoned more clones than I could count and they all threw hundreds of shuriken and kuni. Green blood sprayed destroying every clone near it. I ran towards the civilians and pulled them away from the growing area of the fight, I knew I couldn't fight on this level, I could only protect the civilians and hope for the best. The demon was still alive, though it looked just barely. Naruto pulled out a kuni and wrapped an exploding tag around the handle, I shouted to him as I saw the second demon stalking behind him. He whipped around and stabbed the kuni into the thinks skull, I will never forget the look of those black eyeless oval shapes. As he jumped away it screeched in pain and anger and then exploded, showering Naruto in its horrible blood. He fell screaming to the ground, acting on impulse my bloodline activated and I charged the beast stalking towards him it seemed surprised by my speed and sudden attack. I have never before struck with such ferocity and speed I hit it again and again and again, and kept hitting it until Naruto pulled me away.

We took the civilians back to the village and were surprised that the gate guards weren't there they should have been. It was strangely quiet in town, and no one was on the streets, we took the fast rout to the hospital and still there was no one there. And that's when we heard it, it was distant but it was the sound of battle, we put the civilians on a pair of gurneys we took to the roof tops and headed to do our duty to the village, what we came on was horrifying, there were shimmering shapes fighting all of our friends, spears, nets, blue fire, jutsus of all variety were flying everywhere, I began pulling people that were down away from the battle, and saw some of the creatures when there invisibility failed they were amazing and strange and horrifying at the same time, they had crab like faces and long dreadlocks, they were massive at least three feet taller than most of the ninja they were facing off against, and the blood they spilled was neon green. The fighting was to fast to keep track of for the next few minutes until for an instant time slowed to a near stop and I saw Naruto take a spear through his chest, and right in-front of our eyes we saw our friends dieing it was a loosing battle there were so many of them and they had targeted those that could see them first, I felt it coming I felt it before I saw it, Naruto exploded in red chakra, I shouted for everyone to run, as did several others, some of us have seen Naruto like this and it was not safe to be near him. Everyone that could ran we took shelter on the roof tops it was amazing, like watching a red storm, every invader that came near him died, his claws went through them and there strange armor like it was cloth, there weapons only bounced off of him and his speed was so great I could only keep up with the byakugan. That's when I saw it, the end, one of the creatures was still alive on the ground, and was doing something with its wrist, I knew I had to run and I shouted for others to but they didn't hear me, I Know I am a coward but I couldn't help it. I keep running and then I saw the light, it was blue and as intense as the sun, I knew almost no one would survive that. I went to a rally point to see if anyone survived near me I couldn't help but cry as I waited till dawn.

* * *

I walked through the crater, I couldn't hold back the tears as I saw nothing where my home once stood, not even any bodies, no sign that the once grate village hidden in the leaves was here, I kept walking aimlessly, just wandering and crying, I thought I was the only one left. I could take shelter in sand but without Naruto and my family, and friends, it wasn't worth it, I though I may as well lay down and die here and then I saw it, there he was, my hero, my angle, my last hope. Naruto had lived, how I don't know but that didn't mater he was alive, and much to my embarrassment naked, I used my coat to cover him, and brought him to the forest to wait for him to wake up.

"Hinata?", "I am here Naruto, how are you doing?"

"what the hell happened? I saw all the people dieing to those damn things, and I guess I lost it."

I told him what happened and for the first time in my life I saw him cry openly. He cried for most of the day. I could only try and comfort him. And give him some of my spare clothing I keep with me. The next day we started the journey to sand, it would be long and we would have to hunt for food and water along the way. Naruto seemed so sad, so during the trip I tried to comfort him and he did the same for me . We were a day away from the desert when we stopped at the cave where we were captured. They came from no where and took me into there nest.

When I woke up I was attached to a wall and hearing a terrifying roar and screeching, the wall near me exploded and Naruto stepped through the new hole in the wall, he was beautiful. Though he was showing far too many acid burns for my liking but he had come for me like I knew he would. He tore away the wall holding me and we started to run out he hole he made, while we were running he was hit in the back of the head by a large demon. And that is where this hell began.

_Where are we going to go from here, we could try for sand again but what if there are more of those things along the way, what if there are more of those invisible demons. And what is that horrible screeching?_

As she looked up she saw an amazing sight, it was a massive metal shape that was not there moments ago. She activated her byakugan to get a better look and gasped in horror, more of those invisible demons were heading towards it and they had with them a massive black demon, it had a morbidly beautiful crest, and two undersized arms under its main, it was chained and screeching, and hoards of the lesser demons were swarming the invisible demons. And among the demons was a human, she could tell because its chakra was normal, not the strange green of the invisible demons or pail blue of the black demons, and the human was helping the invisible demons fight off the black ones. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, maybe these were different from the others, she knew better than to judge just by one clans actions, they may be of a different clan, or village. So she made up her mind and roused Naruto, she quickly explained to him what she saw and suggested they see these demons and find if they are different, he agreed with the though that if they wernt then he would get revenge for his fallen family.

* * *

Authors Note

Well there is the first chapter of my first story, hopefully I will get out the next chapter soonish, Let me know what you think I would appreciate any advice, criticism or compliments :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Gamble

_thoughts of a character_

**predator language, **

hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were both emotionally exhausted, as far as they knew they were the last survivors of The Vilage Hidden in the Leaves, they slowly crept closer to the gigantic metal craft, Naruto has his face set in a grimace, _ these bastards look just like the ones that took my home from me, for there sake I hope not. _They got just within sight range of the craft and hearing range of those pulling the giant demon.

The human Hinata saw earlier was guarding the rear of the procession. Now they could see it was female, and she was fighting with the demons weapons, she was more agile than the demons around her, provably because she was shorter, she danced in among the black demons playing bate for the green bloods to blast with there shoulder weapons, the ones dragging along the giant demon seemed to be talking but it made no sense to either Hinata or Naruto.

They stayed in hiding waiting for something to happen, it felt like forever for the invisible demons to drag the giant black one into there craft, the remaining demons following were wiped out with practiced ease by the invisible demons and human that stayed outside the ship, and from the carnage Hinata had to hold down her trail rations, from the dead bodies of the black demons the invisible ones and the human began to decapitate them and take there skulls, _ was this what would have happened to my friends and I if that one didn't explode like that?_

Naruto let out a short low growl,_ I don't like these people at all, who the hell takes a head like that, and why didn't they kill the giant one. And why did there kind attack my village! It makes no sense._ One of the invisible demons looked in there direction, Hinata froze, Naruto got ready to fight for his life and answers, It turned towards them and growled something at its companions, Naruto decided to gamble on a hunch. He jumped out of the bushes and stared strait at the creature and shouted "I challenge you, If I win you tell me why the hell your kind destroyed my village!" The thing looked at him, and laughed, that sound irritated the crap out of Naruto, and once again he was being underestimated. Oh this bastard would pay, Hinata quietly said, "Naruto, you are dressed in girls clothing," he blushed deeply but still stood as manly as he could.

The creature said **"You think you can take me runt, ready your self, and we shall see if you have any honor." "**Did that thing just speak or what man, seriously weird noises." The human female walked up between them and looked at Naruto, "He said he will accept your challenge, also I hope you can actually fight,since you are a pray species, this will most likely be to the death. The girl over there will live, her skull holds no honor" If looks could kill the glare Naruto gave her would have struck her dead with the wrath of a god, "Never accuse my friend of being without honor, she is a good person and I will defend her and her honer" Hinata smiled, and at the same time she was terrified, Naruto was going to fight a monster again and for her sake again.

The female in demon armor spoke again " here are the rules boy, fight until one of you is dead one of you may accept the surrender of the other if they wish, don't expect him to accept yours"

They squared off several paces away, the five other demons came over to watch, the demon took out and extended his combat staff, and Naruto drew a kuni. This would be hard be he knew he could do it, this bastard provably thought one hit and he would be out. The demon made the first move, he swung his staff down trying for a shoulder hit, Naruto ducked under and stabbed at the guys thigh, he barely had time to jump back when the other end of the staff came at his chest. He felt the wind race past him as it missed by a fraction of an inch. Naruto rolled back and put his hands in a familiar seal and shouted "shadow clone" five of his shadow clones poofed into existence around the warrior, if he wasn't wearing a mask one could have seen the surprise on his face, he quickly recovered and swung his staff in an arc around him one end low the other high, four of the clones jumped back in time and the fourth poofed. The now five Narutos slowly circled the warrior, he waited patiently for the opening, _this boy is strong, maybe even worth of a trophy, I may need to get serious with him_. Three Narutos charged and two stayed back, the warrior parried two of the kuni and the third glanced off of his armor, the two that stayed back started gathering there chakra between them. Something seemed wrong to the warrior, he feinted with at the Naruto in front of him and stabbed the one that came behind him one down two more in close range, his thermal vision picked up a massive flair starting to gather between the two at mid range, he jumped over the tiny ooman in-front of him and lunged at one of the two gathering the heat signature, "awe hell", Naruto gowned in unison the clone pulled Naruto out of the way and pushed the half formed rasengan into the warriors chest, he let out a roar of pain and the jutsu having been only half complete exploded, the shock wave threw them both several meters apart and destroyed the remaining shadow clones. Slowly and shakily Naruto got to his feet Hinata ran over to help support him but he held her at bay with an open hand, the hunter stayed on the ground groaning. Naruto limped over to his prone form and took out a kuni, "you can surrender now, cause I really don't want to have to fight your buddies" the hunter responded by passing out.

The female made a gesture to the others and two of them hauled the downed warrior back to the ship,

"My name is Kwei kwei. It means sly and tricky. You have some impressive skills, you won that duel well, Mo H'dlak will most likely wish to speak to you again after he wakes up. If you have questions now wold be the time to ask before one of the other hunters decided that you are worthy pray to hunt"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I want to know why your friends people destroyed my village! And what the hell those damn black demons are!"

"Two very good questions, to answer the second they are Kainde Amedha, or hard meat, they are a very dangerous animal that the Yautja hunt as there right of passage and for great honor, as for the second I would need to know more of the others you speak of"

Hinata stepped forward and let Naruto lean on her shoulder she still blushed a bit and said "I saw them when we got to the village there were still ten fighting, and more than twenty on the ground, they all had cream colored skin and green blotches, and on there foreheads they had a mark made of a cross with a small spiral around it. when one of them realized they couldn't win he did something with his wrist and there was a massive ball of blue light that destroyed the village. This was four days ago now, after that we were on our way to seek shelter with a friend when we were ambushed by those demons."

" I don't recognize that clan marking, and it is odd for that many to have the same coloration, are you sure of what you saw, your eyes look to be dead. And I doubt that you could have survived in a hard meat den for long, the boy I will believe if only be cause of that replication thing, you don't look like a warrior. " Kwei Kwei said with a hint of annoyance in her voice,_ this female has to be wrong, Yauja don't maraud around like that accept bad bloods but thirty are far to many for that, and besides that a bad blood wouldn't have the honor to detonate there wrist computer._

The three warriors trilled with laughter, "**C'jit Kwie Kwie you really are surprised, I can smell it on you. Calm down, and if you doubt her so much look at the wound on her shoulder and thigh, those are Kainde Amedah wounds if I have ever seen them. If you doubt her story so much challenge her honer she claims to be a warrior have her prove it, and let the winner be right"**

"**very well Amedha Nihkou'te, as always you show why you are an elder, and thank you for support." **Kwie Kwie took a step towards Hinata and pushed her shoulder, the traditional way to start a challenge, "Let me know your name so I will know the one that I have defeated for her lies", Hinata was surprised to say the least, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I have spoken only the truth, my village was destroyed by those yautja and I believe I and Naruto deserve to know why at least, and those demons never showed up until you and those yautja showed up here!" Hinata surprised herself with the ferocity and conviction in her voice. Naruto gave her the victory sign "yea you go Hinata, kick her ass" and he smiled as he shakily stepped back a safe distance.

"our battle will be the same as those two had moments before, either one of us dies or one of us yields. Do you understand Hinata?" a slightly contemptuous smile crossed Kwie Kwies face as Hinata nodded acknowledgment .

Kwie Kwie was startled when the veins around Hinata's eyes bulged and her miniscule pupils became noticeable, and Hinata settled into a familiar stance. Kwie Kwie extended her wrist blade and pulled out her shuriken, in her off hand, she intended to kill. Hinata waited for her opportunity, she was low on chakra and needed to do this perfectly, Kwie Kwie stalked in a circle around Hinata, slightly unnerved that the smaller girl wasn't even turning her head to watch her, _there is no way she is a warrior, she isn't even keeping an eye on me. _Kwie Kwie charged in low and came up to a massive surprise, she slammed into a wall of glowing blue energy and bounced back, in almost the same instant Hinata was on her and launched into a flurry of mad poking, Kwie Kwie would have laughed at her attempts to hurt her if it didn't hurt so damn bad, It felt like fire was being jabbed into her over and over and over again, after the assault finally stopped it felt like for ever even though it was only a few seconds. She fell to her knees exhausted, her blood felt like it was slow in her veins, and her vision was slightly blurry. "what the pauk did you do to me girl", Hinata took a step back and relaxed her stance and eyes, "I sealed one hundred sixty four of your tenketsu, in essence I sealed away almost half of the points that your body uses to to keep you alive and functioning, they will reopen in time but for now you should consider surrendering," with a heavy sigh Kwie Kwie yielded.

In a modulated voice, Amedha Nihkou'te said "You have both proven to be honorable and strong warriors, I offer you a chance of a life time, clearly you have lost your clans, and I would extend and invitation into ours, we are hunters, we take care of our own so long as they are honorable and strong, and if you indeed fought off hard meat so well you have the chance to become an honored warrior like Kwie Kwie here, you will have a chance to see much more than you could other wise, I invite you to come onto our ship with us and stay at least a short time before you decide. You will be safe and under my protection."

Naruto looked to Hinata, and they decided, with that look Naruto was the one to speak "alright, you have a deal, we'll take a look at what the life is like and if we like it we'll stay if not then you drop us back off at the place of our choice" he held out his hand smiling his big foxish grin. The elder shook his hand and they stepped into the craft.

* * *

Authers note,

to Hades252 2, you bring up several interesting points, i would like to point out however that so far the only ninja to encounter the xenos were naruto and hinata, though i apologise for any lack of clarity and i may go back to correct it some day, on that same track the village was doing well, there were a large number of predators and what lost the fight was one self destructing, i also wanted to convey the confusion one gets when jumping into a pitched battle and no mater how well you do people die on both sides. and naruto tends to consider everyone in the leaf his comrades at least and some times extended family

Well I hope that one was good, and I hope you people enjoy it. Let me know what all of you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

The First Days

_thoughts_

**predator speak. **

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Naruto and Hinata followed behind the massive giant, they couldn't help but feel uneasy as they had the two behind them and the human female walking at the first ones flank, seeing Hinata was more nervous than normal Naruto took her hand and gave a moderate smile. _Damn theses things are quiet, all this grating everywhere and I can still barley hear them even though there right next to me, _he shook his head to rid himself of those troubling thoughts. They walked through what felt like endless black halls with strange depictions of the giants fighting the demons and many other great beasts. After several minutes of walking Kwie Kwie said "its not much farther to the main galley, I hope you two like meat, and don't worry if anyone looks at you like a chunk of meat, its normal and they do it to there own kind as well, unless you go out of your way to insult them there should be no problems." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Man that's a bit fucked up," Hinata gave him a sharp look, and he grinned sheepishly "yea I know sorry about the language, its been a hard day ya know,"

Kwie Kwie chuckled a bit, "understandable, though if you do intend to join as Amedha Nihkou'te offered you and her should be prepared for far worse language and how to use it properly, as well as how to fight normally, those tricks are impressive but if that ball was any evidence they are a bit dangerous to use."

They turned a corner and Naruto stumbled a bit at seeing all those giants everywhere there must have been over a hundred of them. "just how sure are you were safe with big guy over here ?"

This time Kwie Kwie laughed, "Just how old are you, I would think this many people wouldent be intimidating, and on top of that a yauja always honors there word, you are under his protection and he is one of the heads of this clan, you knocked out the other,"

Naruto gave the patented ten year old look of,I'm older than I look mister, "Hinata and I are both fifteen if you must know, and both of us have saved each others lives several times and faced down things you would never believe" Hinata piped up, "we have seen more than our share of action, if our teacher had let us enter the chunin exams this year we would have been promoted with out a doubt,"

They continued on to a very large table covered with more kinds of meat than either of them had ever seen before. The lead giant, and Kwie Kwie sat down at the middle of the table and motioned for them to sit on his left, the two others that were behind them bowed and went back out the front entrance.

Amedha Nihkou'te took off his mask and looked out across his beloved clan, and to the two hopefully new additions. _They are so young and yet so skilled, I truly hope they take this offer, Kwie Kwie needs to have some ooman company so she doesn't forget where she comes from. They had nowhere to go but still I doubt there trust._ In that strange reverberating way that yauja speak the tongues of others he said "I am Amedha Nihkou'te, co-leader of this great clan, I hope you can become comfortable among us as we only rarely invite your kind to join. Eat well, Kwie Kwie will be your guide on the ship, and should you stay one of your instructors." and with that they ate in relative quite, more out of a lack of things people were willing to talk about and a sense of a long day finally at its end.

* * *

Kwie Kwie lead then down more long black corridors marked with the beautiful murals and strange script, Hinata couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the art "Kwie Kwie, what do all of these murals mean?"

She stopped a moment to press a code into a door in the wall, it opened to reveal a lift. "they are the history of my clan, we have a great legacy of being great hunters, we always hunt the strongest of beasts, and we never back down from a challenge. Our clan nam is Kainde Kv'var, or Hard Hunts in your language." she stepped into the lift and motioned for them to follow, when they did she punched in another code and the felt the floor move. She lead them down a hallway of doors a short ways and pressed in a code on a door. "this will be where you stay while you are here, sleep well, life starts early in the clan. She walked down the hallway and entered another door about five down.

When Naruto and Hinata entered the room it was as massive as all the others, it had a bed that they could set up a full sized tent on if they wanted to, a door the the right and a door in the back, and what looked like two armor stands. Opening the door on the right it seemed to be a bathroom, though it only had what looked like a bath tub and what could have been a sink, there was a second bath tub, though they both had a feeling not to use it, it was covered in that dark red script they have seen on the walls and its water looked unusually clear. Searching the other door they found it to be the linens closet. Naruto insisted that Hinata take the first bath. After they were both clean, they sat down on the bed both tired but not ready to sleep. Naruto was the first to speak

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing I've done, but I think we have a good chance at coming out on top with this deal, I have a feeling I can trust that big one, Amed something or other," Hinata rolled her eyes slightly, "Amedha Nihkou'te, honestly Naruto, I know you pay more attention than that."

"you have a point but names were always hard for me especially odd ones from a demon or giant or what ever they are"

"I know but its still polite to learn to say them properly. Also I think we need to talk about a few things."

"like what?", Hinata sighed, Naruto was very perceptive on a lot of things, mostly combat, and making people see his view point other times he was very dense, like with long term strategy or basic self preservation.

"its about those ones that attacked the village, they just didn't seem right, they all looked almost identical, maybe even identical."

"Ok so they all looked the same, its not like its impossible to have long lasting clones or the like."

"First of all, clones don't last like that when they die they revert to there normal state, sand, shadow, water, another person. and its also troubling that they had more developed chakra coils than these people do. By the looks of these ones they couldn't shake off a genjutsu without being injured, and a really high level genjutsu would totally incapacitate them."

"so I take it those ones were very different, I know we have good genjutsu types and those things weren't fighting the same as the guy I did today. So what do you think it means?"

"I cant really say at the moment but I think we are in deeper than we thought. And if these people didn't recognize that mark it means one of two things, one they are being honest and its a totally new threat, or two they are hiding it from us to keep themselves from retribution."

"Hinata, when did you get so paranoid?", "Why Naruto, were ninja, aren't we supposed to be paranoid? I mean Kakashi always told us to look underneath the underneath. What else dose that mean but not to take things at only face value."

"fair point, I wonder if he managed to get out, or if Sasuke got out, so many people, I can't believe they are all gone."

"I know it hurts, we should go to bed now though, who knows what tomorrow holds."

"good night Hinata, sleep well," "you too Nauto."

* * *

They were awakened by a short and loud knocking on there door. They both jumped up into a defensive stance as the door opened, revealing Kwie Kwie. "Jumpy aren't you, well come along I need to show you two around the ship." she waited a moment for them to get ready and began the grand tour, first was to the kehrite, or training area. Next was the main galley, then the observation deck, and then was the communal relaxation areas. And last was the main meeting room. Naruto and Hinata were surprised to see it was full of giants.

Amedha Nihkou'te stood up at the end of the table. "welcome, I was beginning to think you would be late. Thank you Kwie Kwie for keeping them on time. I would like to introduce you to my council of advisers. They help me in the task of managing the whole of this clan. And wished to meet the ones that could be joining us"

Hinata bowed respectfully and Naruto gave a small nod and said "I have two questions. If I like the answers me and Hinata will stay, if not then I expect you to hold your end of the bargain and drop us off at the place of our choosing." Amedha gave an acknowledging nod and there was a moderate amount of clicking and small amount of growling. "First question is are we allowed to send word to some friends that we are not dead. And second is Will we be allowed to investigate the ones that destroyed our home?"

one of the yauja to the left of Amedha Nihkou'te** " Elder, do you truly think it wise to admit two so young, and they may be tainted by vengeance. We have seen what those obsessed can become"**

He was given a small nod, and Amedha looked to Naruto and Hinata. "My adviser has a point, and to answer your questions. Yes you would be allowed to send word to some but not the exact details, we are a very private people. As to the second I will allow your investigation as soon as you prove yourselves to be worthy hunters and earn the right to hunt where and when you wish. Know that you are being treated the same as any other even of our race in this situation."

Naruto turned to Hinata, "well you always were the better judge of a deal" Hinata nodded

"we accept the terms placed on us and shall endeavor to prove our worth to the clan as a whole. You honor us with your hospitality and generosity." and she bowed deeply.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before imitating her bow.

"Welcom to the clan Unblood Naruto and Hinata, Kwie Kwie will be your primary instructor in the ways of our people and for the time being your care taker. She will be the judge of when to nominate you for your chiva. Look forward to that day as that is the day you will be full fledged adults. And be on the way to being an honored hunter. Train hard. Show honor in all you do. And above all else remember that you represent the clan where ever you go and we are happy to have you among us. Go now there is more we must discus in the council and you have a great deal ahead of you." He gave them a large yauja smile that kind you know is friendly but still inspires the feeling of them wanting to eat you.

As they walked out the door behind Kwie Kwie Naruto wisperd to Hinata with a big foxy grin on his face "I always forget how well you know that whole politics thing"

Authors note

Yay I managed chapter three, to cover a point brought up by Hades252 2, naruto and hinata are solidly chunin level of capablity. There are a good number of differences in how they grew up in this verse enough that I think I will put it as its own seperte story when I have the time. But the main differences in power is Naruto has a solid grasp on in combat tactics, decent chakra control, and an actual combat style rather than bar room brawler. Hinata has solid proficiency in the gentle fist style as well as her own personal twist on it. And minor training in medical jutsu and she was a part of team seven rather than sakura.

Well hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch with teacher

_thoughts_

**Predator speak,**

hope you enjoy :)

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata followed Kwie Kwie to there next destination Naruto's stomach gave a deep growl, both girls and a passing yautja to look at him and raise an eyebrow. He put his hands behind his head and with a sheepish grin said "What I haven't had breakfast yet and we've been all around this place for hours." Kwie Kwie sighed and said " well its almost lunch time anyway, I just need to drop off my armor to get it repaired. And we can talk about what you both will be doing until I and any other teachers decide you are ready to take your chiva."

They took the lift up several floors and entered a doorway with that strange red script on it,

Kwie Kwie shouted **" Jhedin, I have some work for you," **As they looked around Hinata and Naruto noticed that the room was filled with more kinds of weapons than they had seen in there lives. Various sizes of knives, swords, strange looking launchers, predator shuriken, strange disks, and more kinds of staff based weapons than you can shake a stick at. There was a four foot high counter and sounds coming from what had to be a back room they were a mix of electricity arcing, and steel on steel. A massive Yautja , around eight foot came out from the back room **"Ah, Kwie Kwie I see that the capture went well. How is your father? Now tell me what you need of me. And who are those oomans?" **

"**Father is doing well and These oomons are Naruto and Hinata, the newest members of the clan. When they are ready I will take them to you to get there weapons, as for what I need now my awu'asa has some acid burns I need repaired, they had way to many drones in that hive"**

"**well you know where to take it off and leave it. I should have it fixed in the next day or two. Remind your father to stop by once in a while, paya knows its been far to long since we have talked" **

"**I will and thanks" **She stepped behind the counter and around a corner. When she came back into view she was wearing a black tube top and knee length loin cloth her tan skin was covered in scars, and you could see the well toned athletic muscles under her skin. Her black hair maid her yellow eyes stand out vividly.

"well lets go get lunch kids." Naruto gave her his impression of the hyuuga patented death glare. It came off more as a pout. "could you please not call us kids. We've been though a lot of shit. And we stopped being kids the first time we had to either kill or be killed"

Kwie Kwie gave a small sigh and ruffled his hair "sure I won't call you kid as soon as you stop acting like one. Till then that's what I'll call ya and for your information you still are a kid. Fifteen is a kid. And having to kill is a part of life. I know your going through a hard time but trust me its better to relax and ease up for a while."

"can we just go to lunch now I'm starving." Hinata gave a sigh and said " we really should go to lunch, and get to know each other a bit since you will be our new teacher. Also at this rate I think it may be dinner before we get to the galley" Kwie Kwie gave a small chuckle and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

They picked a small table and Kwie Kwie ordered for them on her wrist computer. She leaned back in the chair and said "today you two can finish resting. And tomorrow we will get you set up with new clothes, a permanent residence, and see what you know for your combat and hunting skills. Oh and get you a full medical examination. Can't be to careful when it comes to health in an enclosed space."

Hinata nodded. " I was wondering, how is it that you understand and can speak the yautja language, it doesn't seem like we can all the right noises."

Kwie Kwie smiled. " As usual the female of the pair seems to be the brains of the pair."Naruto gave her an annoyed look and Hinata blushed a tiny bit "Good question. I grew up in yautja culture, it is possible for an unaided human to speak the language though most who don't grow up with it tend to take a long time to get it down."

"I'm also curious to know how you know our language. You speak it very well, but you said you grew up with the yautja,"

"that would be because of this," she pulled up several of her dread locks and pointed to a small white scar on her left temple. "this is a translator implant. Its a piece of equipment that gets put directly into your brain and has thousands of languages in it. It lets me understand any of them and tells me how to speak them. If you want one we can get one for each of you. That reminds me. We need to figure out witch dialect of human language you speak so we can get you wrist computers in that language."

Naruto gave her an unbelieving look and said. "so you don't actually know our language you more or less just have a machine tell you how to do it?"

"yes that's about right. Its a good machine and so far I haven't messed up yet have I?"

He nodded and had a massive grin on his face when he smelled the food coming. "oh man that smells good, its no ramen but damn."

Hinata giggled, " you will have to excuse Narutos lack of manners, he never had anyone to teach him, since we have been on the same team and I got over most of my shyness I've been trying to teach him but its not easy going"

Several yautja put a dish with a moderately cooked meat of indeterminate origin in front of each of them. Naruto's eyes shined for a moment and he tore into the meat. Kwie Kwie laughed and Hinata sighed and looked for eating utensils. When Kwie Kwie got control of her laughter she said "I take it you were raised in a prim and proper house hold Hinata?" when Hinata nodded "well don't worry about eating utensils Naruto has the right idea, everything tastes better when you eat it with your own hands. Like I said its best to relax and go along with the flow, our world is very different from yours. For instance I will tell you of the importance of the hunt." Naruto perked up a bit and payed attention like he was learning a new jutsu, and Hinata politely listened "In yautja society strength and honor is everything, a male with little honor and strength will never get a mate, a weak female will never earn the right to have children, and so one has to ask how do you tell a strong an honorable person from a pathetic waist of space. In this society its easy. We hunt to prove our strength. And we take trophies of those that were honorable enemies. Most of the time what we take are the skulls of our prey. In a nonlethal duel or challenge each person takes there own version of a trophy. The more honorable kills you get the more you prove your strength, the more challengers you defeat once again the more honor you gain and show your strength. For now though don't go trying recklessly to prove your selves. You have a lot to learn and I don't want you dead before I can teach it to you."

Hinata had a thoughtful look on her face. "So I assume you will teach us what makes something honorable or not. You see we are ninja, our profession is secrecy and deception. Many ninja are powerful warriors, but honor is not really taught as a necessity in our culture. And each culture has its own definition of honor, for instance most ninja would not be bothered by killing a person in there sleep, most others would call this a cowards act, though if that same ninja were to ambush there enemy and after the surprise attack finish off there foe it would be considered an honorable battle since both combatants knew it was a fight, on the other hand there are those that say if you fight someone that has less skill than you and lesser technology it is not an honorable battle."

Kwie Kwie nodded and chewed her food for a moment before answering "The yautja code of honor is easy and simple. When it comes to hunting an honorable kill is an opponent that gave you a good fight.

We never hunt children or unarmed females of the intelligent pray species."she looked directly at Naruto "The only reason that Mo H'dlak even accepted your challenge was you were armed. On a side note, Hinata when am I going to finish getting felling back in most of my body?"

Hinata blushed a bit "oh, that should clear up in several days, if you let me I can manipulate some of your pressure points and speed it up to in the next two or three days"

"that sounds helpful. I wont be able to properly judge your and his combat capabilities unless I am in top condition. Also Mo H'dlak gives his congratulations to you Naruto. He's fine by the way just been busy with clan stuff"

Naruto smiled "tell him thanks, and I would have done better if I hadn't fought my way through those damn black demons. I'm going to guess you guys don't have any jutsus" At the puzzled look on Kwie Kwie's face Hinata explaned "A jutsu is a ninja technique. We use our chakra to do things that are beyond what normal people can do. For instance Naruto's shadow clones, that is his signature jutsu. Before I go too deep into it I should explain that chakra is basically the life energy that flows through every living thing it has two parts the physical part that is determined by your body and physical condition and the spiritual part that is grown with age and meditations. To use a jutsu you have to draw on your chakra, and we use hand seals" she demonstrated several "to help shape the chakra to do what we want. Some people" she looked at Naruto "find it helps to call out the name of the technique to make it happen."

Kwie Kwie got a thoughtful look on her face. "you used an odd word yesterday for the points you poked on me, I take it those were points where chakra flowed through then?" Hinata nodded "Is that something you can teach or is it something you are born with?"

Hinata sighed. "Almost anyone can learn to use jutsus, but what I did to you can only be done by one of my family. Our eyes have the ability to see the network of energy in your body as well as chakra in the air or in a jutsu. So I can't actually teach my fighting style to anyone who isn't a member of my family. If you want I and Naruto can teach you what we know of manipulating chakra and some of our jutsus, its only fair since you will be teaching us so much."

Kwie Kwie had a thoughtful look on her face for a while. "since were done with lunch we should head to the Kehrite and you can show me some of the things you can do with your chakra. It should be interesting and you can also spar with each other so I can get a rough estimate of what you two can were done with that I'll take you to make the messages you wanted to send out and get them sent out"

They headed up to the training deck and found a clear ring to practice in. Kwie Kwie spoke up "Ok first show me a few things you can do with that chakra and then have fun with a spar."

Hinata garbed a predator glave and focused for a moment channeling her chakra into the blade and her arms and slammed it into the floor half way up the shaft. Then she concentrated chakra into her feet and walked up the remaining three feet of haft. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs and jumped twenty feet into the air, did a back flip and landed with a foxy grin. The other yautja on the deck started to gather round surprised by the commotion. Hinata jumped down from the glave and Naruto pulled it out of the floor. They both bowed and Hinata said "those are the two most basic applications of chakra, I used it to enhance the force of my strike and like a suction cup to hold on, Naruto used it to augment and assist his leg strength as well as push off from the ground." the two of the stepped into the large ring and settled into fighting stances. "we are ready to begin when you say so teacher"

* * *

Authers note

hope it was enjoyable I finished this on the cliff hanger because I really want to do justice to there spar and use it to showcase their full payload.

To The Jackal, for now I can nither confirm or deny weather or not they will show. however if they do show they shall be a truly dangerous and scary like S class criminals should be. :]


	5. Chapter 5

Show time In the Ring

_thoughts _

**preadator speak**

hope you all enjoy:)

Naruto settled into a low defensive stance across the large ring from Hinata. She settled into a gentle fist stance. Kwie Kwie seeing that a small crowd has gathered around the ring to watch smiles. "ok you two have fun and go all out, this match will be over when one of you surrenders or is unconscious, if I see an attempt for a killing strike I will personally kick your ass. NOW LETS START!"

Naruto immediately created seven shadow clones and charged Hinata. She weaved under the first fist, stepped to the side of the first kick, jumped over another kick and slid past one of the punches and tapped a Naruto on the shoulder. He promptly poofed. She did a sweeping knife hand and low kick to giver her self some room one more Naruto poofed. She didn't have to look up to know The real naruto had used the distraction to have his clone throw him into the air. _He always dose this, crowds me out and drops in from the sky. If it was anyone else he would land a hit, _she stepped to the side and poked several of his tenketsu. He laughed and tried a sweep kick. She jumped over it and tapped the clone sneaking up behind her. _Hinata makes it look so easy, I never could beat her in taijutsu. Lets take it up a notch _Naruto got his signature foxy grin on all six of his faces. All of the clones backed to the edge of the ring and drew a hand full of shuriken. Hinata gathered her chakra ready to draw on it for the coming barrage, with his hands free Naruto called out "Shadow clone Jutsu" and five more clones appeared behind there existing counterparts and flung them into the air. On there way up each Naurto filled both hands with shuriken and when those airborne reached the height of there jump they let loose countless shuriken and kuni all raining at one point in the ring, Hinata smiled and began her heavenly spin and pushed out the chakra gathered. The rain of deadly projectiles were sent back at there owners. Several yautja hit the floor to avoid the flying weapons that bounced off the deck and all around. Half the clones poofed away in smoke, Naruto gathered chakra in his palms like the first stage of rasengan just raw power and no spin. He started a charge at Hinata as she slowed her spin to a stop just two feet in front of her he jumped forward and slammed his palms into the ground the chakra on his palms blasted him forward at Hinata with extreme speeds feet first, she blazed through several hand seals and preformed the substitution jutsu using one of Narutos clones. She then ran through a small set of hand seals and created four regular clones that proceeded to weave around her.

Kwie Kwie smiled at what she was seeing _Man these kids have a lot of talent, but that style is no good against the Kinde Ameda looks like I need to show them how to use weapons properly and get them a lot more muscle mass, I doubt those copies of her's will fool a Kinde Amedha. Can't wait to see how fast they learn. _

Narutos clones circled around Hinata and her clones. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Hinata made the first move with a projected palm strike into a clones chest dispelling him and a puff of smoke. Several charged her and her clones it was a mess of beige yellow and indigo, Hinatas clones shifting and dodging Narutos clones trying to surprise them and find the real girl. One Naurto and Hinata jumped out from the fray Hinata smiled and formed a short seal, the middle of the ring exploded dispelling all the clones in a massive cloud of smoke. She charged a slightly surprised Naruto with an extended glowing palm, Naruto smiled and and threw a kuni at her, she dodged it easily and as she connected with Nauto he poofed away to the wind, She smiled as she saw the kuni transform into Naruto and grab the hood on her sweatshirt. He fliped her over and pulled her arms behind her back, "you give Hinata?" he said with a big smile on his face, "yes you win Naruto" he helped her up and they bowed to each other. Many of the yautja in the crowd were cheering some where laughing, and some were looking on in disbelief. Kwie Kwie stood up and walked into the center of the ring and put a hand on Naruto and Hinatas shoulders. **"I am sure some of you are impressed, This is Naruto and Hinata. They will be my students until they are ready for there chiva. You will all treat them with the respect they deserve and they will do the same to you. If anyone has a problem with this, them or any actions they have while under my care you will bring it to myself, Amedha Nihkou'te or ** **Mo H'dlak. Now get back to what ever the pauk you were doing before there spar"**

"come on guys, I think you made a good impression on the locals. Lets go get those messages you wanted recorded and sent out"

* * *

Both of them smiled and followed her out of the room. Hinata admired the artisty of the wall along the way while Naruto seemed to be lost in thought. _Man I hope pervy sage is alright. Sure hes a perverted bastard but so was Kakashi. I hope Gaara wont be too upset over us not going to see him, I'll have to make that up to him in the message. _He flashed a smile.

They turned into a large room with lots of computer screens. Kwie Kwie turned to them "now what kind of message would you like to send, we can do everything from old fashion paper and ink to full audio and video hologram." Naruto got a large toothy grin on his face " I think we should do that last one you mentioned, both of my messages will be going to the same place," Hinata nodded, "my message will be going to the same place as Narutos though I will settle with a hand written note."

several minutes later ….

* * *

Kwie Kwie, "Naruto, are you sure that was the kind of message you wanted to leave your friends with, it was kind of weird."

"trust me Kwie Kwie, they will appreciate it. Especially pervy sage if hes still around." Hinata sighed. "Naruto I'm beginning to wonder if you will ever finish growing up" "meh provably not, life gets way to serious most of the time, if I grew up I would forget why I do what I do"

Kwie Kwie laughed "ok you two lets get you fitted for some clothes. I know you would like something a bit less girly Naruto" she laughed at the indignant pout that Naruto gave her "come on I need to introduce you to Guan Mei'hswei he will be the one to make your new clothes."

They took a lift down several decks to the same level as the recreation and relaxation deck. Instead of heading to the community rooms they continued on for a bit and Kwie Kwie knocked on a door A seven foot yautja with dark skin and light splotches answerd the door "**Kwie Kwie its been a while, have you finally grown again, or are you looking for some new formal wear" **he looked behind her at Naruto and Hinata. **"ah that is why you are here, well bring them in I will deal with the female first. Dose either of them speak yautja or should I turn on my translator?" **Kwie Kwie pushed them through the door **"you should use the translator, they will eventualy learn it or get a translator implant but they have only been part of the clan for half a day." **he nodded and offered his hand to Hinata "come along little one and tell me of the things you like in your clothing." Hinata blushed a bit and followed him into the back of his room. Naruto looked around this room was covered in all kinds of cloth and decorative items. None of them would shine in the light but they were interesting none the less, things spelled in the yautja script, patterns of animals, intricate swirls and geometric shapes.

Guan Mei'hswei had Hinata step up onto a raised plat form, and started taking measurements "so little one tell me of what you wish for each type of clothing you will have, for now I will be making you casual wear, night wear, and training wear, when you rise in the ranks I can make you more fitting clothing. But for now try and keep it basic."

Hinata thought for a moment. "I tend to prefer light colors and to keep most of my self covered, I'm not as proud of my body as some others are and I like places to keep some weapons,"

"I believe I can accommodate those needs. And for now it is a wise choice to keep a low profile until you are a young blood, now go along and send in your friend. I have a feeling he wont be as easy to deal with as yourself"

Hinata giggled and left. Naruto came in and gave the yautja a big smile. "Hi I'm Naruto, I have really only two big requests" he stepped up onto the platform for measuring. "I want my clothes to have orange in them and this symbol" he handed the yautja the blue spiral pattern he used to wear on his outfits.

"that is a very unusual color to pick. The spiral I can do with no problem. Are you sure you want to make yourself stand out so much?"

"I'm positive, orange is my signature color and has never stopped me from being stealthy before. Also I like my clothes to last me though I guess your people would make them that way anyway."

"yes we do. It is a point of pride for any yautja artisan to make lasting and quality products and I am among the best clothing makers on this ship"

"good to know have a good day then big guy" Naruto flashed him a foxy grin and left the back room

Kwie Kwie nodded to him and motioned for him and Hinata to follow. "we are going down to have dinner early. You to made quite a showing today in your spar. If you weren't members of the clan most of the hunters would have loved to hunt you." she was quiet for a moment to let that settle in. "that being said you are part of the clan so you should be safe. But if anyone makes any move to harm you outside of an official challenge I advise you to tell myself, Amedha Nihkou'te or Mo H'dlak as well as call for help of your fellow clansmen if your assailant is more powerful than you. We do not tolerate assault of any of our clansmen without just cause and we do not condone people trying to take clan law into there own hands. This also applies to the two of you, remember we have elders and teachers for a reason. We are here to keep our people safe, but we will not lie and say that bad things do not happen."

* * *

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the galley. Once again Kwie Kwie ordered there food. Hinata sighed "Teacher, I think there are a few things you should know about. As well as the clan heads." she gave an apologetic look to Naruto. "you see Naruto was an outcast in our village because of circumstances outside of his control. When we were young he was subject to extreme prejudice and unfair treatment. The exact circumstances are up to him to disclose, but I fear this may repeat here for different reasons." Naruto sighed and for the fist time since Kwie Kwie met him seemed to be totally serious and mildly scared "I have a secret, for me it is both a blessing and a curse, mostly curse damn furball. But I don't want to say much more in a public place like this where everyone can hear."

Kwie Kwie nodded "I will arrange a meeting with the elders and we can speak of it then. What ever your secret is I doubt it will change my or either of the elders opinions of you or at least it wont lower them. The food should be here shortly and I will be back in a few minutes, it seems like this should be something gotten out of the way quickly." she got up from the table and headed out the door.

Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "It will be alright. I know you don't like telling people but the elders at least need to know."

"I know, that doesn't make it easier, I just hope your right. I mean these guys seem ok but here all I really have is you Hinata, I know you aren't going to leave me but its still scary." he pulled her into a hug. She blushed lightly and held him tightly. "it will be ok Naruto just trust me, I will always have your back."

There meal had more vegetables this time and a more red meat. Hinata gave Naruto half of hers. He always ate more than her anyway. Neet the end of there meal large yautja about eight foot came up to there table, in a deep reverberating voice he said "I saw you two in the Kehrite. How is it you did those tricks. Ooman technology is not that advanced." He glared down at them..

* * *

Authers note.

I would apologize for the cliff hanger but that would mean I did not intend to put it there. Hope it doesn't annoy you all to much and I hope it was an enjoyable chapter. But to make up for it a short story of when Naruto's messages got to there targets.

* * *

Village hidden in the sand, wind country.

Gara was having a bad day. By all reports his best friend died in a massive fireball with the rest of the village. There were survivors and refugees trialling in for the past two days, and they seem to be coming to an end. This and all the troubling story's of black and invisible demons across the world. A bad day indeed. His sand shifted irritatedly in his office he looked around and saw two hexagonal objects on his desk. One of them hummed for a second and an image of Naruto shimmered into existence "yo Gara. On the up side I'm still alive, on the down side can't tell you where how or why. Hope you are well and that some people survived the blast. Hinatas still with me and were gonna try and find out who the bastards were that killed our village. The other device has a message for either of my teachers or Tsunade if she managed to get out of it. Just have them touch the center and it will start up" He smiled big and the image faded out Gara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and touched the center of the second object. An image of a beautiful nude buxom blond in pigtails shimmered into existence "Hey pervy sage, or Kakashi. The villages sexiest trickster is still alive mwa" she blew a kiss "wont be seeing you for a while but Hinata is safe with me." the image flickered out and Gara could only stare for a moment and then a small drip of blood hit the floor from his nose and he promptly face planted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) as always comments are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise revelations

_thoughts _

**preadator speak**

_**late disclaimer no jutsu**_

Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Naruto looked up at the massive yautja glaring at him, _hmm, weak glare more of a curious type than hating. _"I'm gonna be honest with ya big guy I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer. What tricks and what technology?"

It was hard to notice but the beady eyes on the yautja got narrower as his glare intensified "The tricks you two pulled in the Kehrite, the images you attacked with, and the shield she used. And that glow you used on your hands. Oomans can't do those things."

Naruto stood to his full five foot eleven and looked the yautja as in the eye as he could "One they are not tricks. Two they are the results of lots of hard work and pain to learn, and three what the hell is an ooman?"

For just a second Hinata thought the yautja was going to attack Naruto and then he put his hand on Narutos shoulder and shook it "I am still not sure what to think of having more oomans in the clan but you have nerve young one, an ooman is what you are."

Just then Kwie Kwie rounded the corner into the room she had an irritated look on her face "Hult'ah That had better be a greeting. You know if you challenge him at this point I will be very irritated, we have a meeting with the elders to attend."

Hult'ah trilled with laughter. "Kwie Kwie you know me better than that, I just wanted to see if the male had the metal to stand in the face of conflict. I only would have challenged him if he backed down. And he did not." he smiled and waved to them as he went to join several other hunters at a table. Naruto shook his head for a second. "what the fuck just happened?" Kwie Kwie motioned for them to follow. "hes a good person he just wanted to see if you had the courage that members of the clan should have."

They walked along the corridors for a short time and entered a lift. They got off at the medical deck. Not that Hinata or Naruto knew that yet. They entered the main medical bay and saw Amedha Nihkou'te and Mo H'dlak standing next to a pail yautja that was only six and a half feet. Mo h'dlak spoke "Welcome to the main medical bay. We thought it best to have the conversation here as it is the safest place to reveal information and you two have yet to have your examinations. " Hinata nodded and Naruto sighed. "Hinata since there is a lot they don't know about mind giving them a primer on seals?" Hinata nodded and pulled out a scroll "this" she partially unrolled the scroll to reveal a complex seal array " is a basic storage seal. In our culture we use it to store large quantity of objects with no added weight." she preformed several short half seals and a full medical kit poofed into her hand. All three yautja and the yautja raised human stared slack-jawed for a moment Hinata continued. "this is just one of the nearly infinite applications of seals with enough experience and knowledge you can get a seal to do anything, every seal is fulled by chakra and are most commonly used to store things such as objects, energy and the like." Naruto nodded wisely

"To properly tell you of my secret I must fist tell you of a demon. I don't know if you have ever encountered anything like them before but I doubt it. Since the dawn of man kind on our world there have been beasts that were the living incarnation of destruction. They were called the tailed beasts there were nine of them, the number of tails told you how fast you should run from them. The greatest of them was the nine tailed fox. It is said that with the swing of its tails it could destroy mountains, create tidal waves, burn a city to ash , or create a storm of impossible size and strength. For a long time people lived in fear of these creatures. Until we discovered jutsu. With jutsu they could fight off the weaker of the beasts and even slay them, but the beasts were to powerful to ever stay dead. They would always reform,since they were basically smart and powerful masses of chakra, when the ninja villages were formed the seal experts found ways to trap the tailed beasts and put them into human hosts. In theory you had a person with the power of a demon." a dark and sad shadow passed over his blue eyes

"Almost every host has been treated as a weapon by there village and feared by the civilians." a small tear made its way to his eye "fifteen years ago the nine tailed fox attacked my home village. Our leader at the time knew he could not kill the beast. So he did the next best thing. He trapped it, it was only possible because the beasts are made of hatred and chakra. Maybe more but no one has ever lived to talk to them and find out. Our leader was kind and loving of his people so he made a sacrifice. He gave his life to the death god in exchange for trapping the nine tails, there was a small catch in the deal though, the death god could only keep the demon trapped in the body of a newborn baby. Our leader used his own son for that, and I am his son." Naruto was shaking, it had been years since he told that story, and it still hurt to know his father had done this to him, he could understand though, if only those villagers weren't so blind.

Hinata put an arm around him and held him tight, she was the last person he told that story to, Sasuke was there too but it was really a moment between them. She looked at the elders "there was a problem with the seal, well still is, the seal lets small amounts of the demons life energy into Naruto, it makes him heal faster than normal and often stronger, but the demon feeds off of Naruto's negative emotions particularly anger. It has only happened a few times but when he gets extremely angered or some times when his life is in danger, mostly if someone he cares about is in danger larger amounts of the demons chakra will leak out, some times enough that he takes on more demon like quality and if too much chakra comes out he can't tell friend from foe, I have only seen it happen three times in the years of working with him"

The elders and Kwie Kwie were stunned. Kwie Kwie, _C'jit! That is pauked up. Who the hell makes a deal with the death god. That man must have had incredible power. I can't believe this its to much,_

Amedha Nihkou'te_ Amazing, it must not have been easy to live with that, there is more to his story I am sure, she said something about poor treatment, the villagers must not have thought the demon was gone for good that or they saw the child as an easy target, such weakness, as though cetanu would ever not fulfill a bargen._

Mo H'dlak _by Paya, this could be the prophecy child, I must consult with the priestess to refresh my memory and possibly introduce them. The red beast guards the one with white dragon eyes, she shall lead the way of light in the fight against the hoards. Blessed with sight she shall show the way and her guardian will slay any whom threaten her. Though that would mean she has dragons eyes I must find out what that means..._

Finally the doctor was the one to speak. "as interesting as that story was, will this cause a direct threat to the people on this ship?" Hinata shook her head "then there should be no problems, if he were not a member of the clan I doubt we would leave this planet but as he is its time for your exams. I will take you first miss" He took Hinata by the hand and took her through a set of sliding doors.

Mo H'dlak looked to Amedha "**Amedha Nihkou'te we must speak in private for a moment. Kwie Kwie keep an eye on your student and make him feel safe, he revealed more to us than he had to and must be feeling vulnerable."**

Kwie Kwie took Naruto over to one of the recovery beds and pulled the curtain that gave them visual and audio privacy.

"**what is it you wish to speak with me about brother?"**

Mo H'dlak sighed **"Brother I think that Naruto is the guardian mentioned in the prophecy"**

"**Mo H'dlak, that is a very serious belief, I admit I am not as well versed in the prophecy as yourself but him, that would make Hinata the other half, what makes you so sure?"**

"**simple, she says he only really manifests the demon when he is angry and only gets angry when defending his companions form harm, You know as well as I do, if they are the ones of prophecy they must be taken to the priestess, the Kinde Amedha are getting harder to keep under control. If we are unlucky an empress may come about. You remember the stories, if we have even a small chance to stop that we must take it, they are a plague and only our hunting thins there numbers,"**

"**Yes I know, I know that is also the sole reason we have not had war with our own species in so long. We will wait until they pass or fail there chiva, if they are of prophecy then they will succeed if not then they were not."**

"**you speak as wisely as ever Amedha Nihkou'te. We should let him know that our opinion of him has not lowered, for one so strong he seems very fragile."**

They pulled back the curtain to see Naruto dosing lightly on Kwie Kwies lap, she smiled at them, and one thought went through both there heads. _He looks like hes her pup_. "shh, he was exhausted. Let him rest, you can talk to him after the doctor examines him.

Just then a slightly blushed Hinata and the doctor came out of the private room. He took one look at Naruto and sighed. He pulled out a hand scanner and proceed to scan Naruto, he made several notes on his wrist computer and said **"they are both healthy, though this one"pointing to hinata "should have come to me sooner to get her wounds treated. She should be fine and have tasteful scaring from the wounds. The boy well I am amazed at the story his body tells, he barley scars, but they are there, honestly if he did not heal as quickly as he dose he should be dead. Did you see those dark spots on his skin?" ** both elders nodded **"those were acid burns from Kinde Amedha, they should be only slightly lighter color than the rest of his skin this time tomorrow" **Both elders and Kwie Kwie were once again surprised by Narutos ablilitys. **"not to say that the girl isnt special as well. From what I can tell here eyes are very advanced, she can see better than any ooman or yautja, and under the right circumstances she can see as well as a scanner or ships sensors at short range." **once again all three of them were surprised by this news. Hinata got up onto the bed with Naruto. She activated her eyes and concentrated on his chakra system. And her hand glowed with green chakra, she pushed the chakra into several places and Naruto's breathing evend out and deepened.

The doctor looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "child what did you just do?"

Hinata was slightly surprised, "I just made it easyer for him to sleep well without nightmares. Hes had them ever since the village was destroyed, so I do what I can to help him out."

"I see, you should get some rest as well, you are still healing child, you should go to your rooms"

* * *

Kwie Kwie gathered Naruto in her arms and brought him and Hinata to there new quarters, it was a shared room like they had before. One large bed on bathroom with linen closet and a shared trophy room. She laid Naruto down on the bed and turned to Hinata. "I don't know what the elders talked about but they talked after Naruto's story, I know they trust him or they would have killed him themselves. Keep an eye on him, and maybe someday you two can tell me your stories, and I can do the same for you. For now get some sleep you will need good rest. If you two are up to it we are going to have a lot of training in the morning. I'm going to try and fast track you to so you can take your chiva sooner rather than later. Sleep well only myself and the elders know the code to your door so you both will be safe" she smiled at Hinata and left the room the door sliding shut behind her.

* * *

Authors note

And the plot thickens. Hope its been a good chapter, love to know everyone's opinions. At the end of next chapter I may have another funny short. Not sure depends on if it feels right when I finish the main chapter, also all the shorts are a part of the story, :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hunters culture 101

_Thoughts _

**predator speak **

_**disclaimer no jutsu**_

hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Naruto was first to wake. _That went a bit better than I expected, when did I get in this room, _ he noticed the sleeping form of Hinata cuddled next to him. _Alright, I should provably go back to sleep, there is no way this can end well for me. Then again Hinata isn't like most other girls, couldn't hurt to just enjoy the company for a bit, _He created a pair of shadow clones. And pointed to the roof of the room. They nodded and started to walk up the walls. He snuggled in with Hinata and drifted back to sleep.

Up on the ceiling "I'll bet you double time boss admits how much he likes her in the next week" the other clone smacked him in the back of the head "idiot. You know we become part of him when we dispel, besides how am I supposed to know its you." "fair point, I still say its only a mater of time, I mean she is hot." the other Naruto started doing stretches "ye she is, personally I think she is the best girl for us, but hey you know how shy boss is." the first Naruto started to drop down an inch from the ceiling holding position with chakra "I never could figure out why were so different than him" "maybe because he knows were not him, so he we know were not him, so we get to do what we want a bit?" the other laid down on the ceiling levitating an inch below it with chakra. "you think about this stuff way to much, then again maybe that's why boss is so scatter brained, I mean if were copys of him and we each think differently imagine what its like to see all those points of view." the first Naruto nodded wisely "good point, hey wanna give him some funny memories?" "no not this time, shit you take way to much after super pervert"

* * *

Kwie Kwie was up early this morning trying to plan for her students, _one surprise after another, I'm beginning to think they will never stop amazing us, though I do have to wonder what the elders talked about, father normally doesn't keep much from me. _ She pulled up a map of the ship and scheduled a private kehrite shortly after lunch. She also checked to see when the observation deck would be heated, _ if I am lucky today will have fewer surprises and go smoothly. The medic said Naruto should be fine to train today but Hinata should be on light duty for another few days._ She sighed and decided to see what her students were up to, it was already fifteen minutes later than when she woke them last time.

She punched in the code to the door and stopped dead in her tracks "one more crack and I am so going to break your face man, seriously that's enough" the two Narutos were squared off on the ceiling glaring at each other. One seemed far more angry than the other "All I'm saying is the pervert has a point, whats the good of life if you always repress those urges and don't enjoy the sights around you. And do you remember that time when we tried the..." the clone speaking was slammed into the wall with a resounding crash and poofed. The surviving clone looked down at the now glaring Naruto, a confused Hinata and a surprised Kwie Kwie "what boss, he wouldn't shut up about the perverted stuff, what would you have done?" Naruto put his hands in the familiar seal and dispelled the clone in a puff of smoke. Hinata giggled "Naruto, why were you having an argument with yourself?" He sighed, "apparently the some of the troops are getting restless and had a difference of opinion. I guess the fewer I make the more unique they are" Hinata nodded "makes sense, though most peoples shadow clones don't seem to think as much as yours do," "yea never figured that out, but hey what can ya do, look teacher is here" Kwei Kwie just starred for a moment "Naruto. You have some serious issues. That aside you two get dressed were going to head down and get breakfast, then get your clothes, we will then have a short lesson on yautja society. Then we will get you your wrist computers. Next is lunch followed by weapons training, Any questions?" both of them shook there heads and proceeded to get dressed. The galley was full of yautja, Hinata looked up to Kwie Kwie "teacher, why are they all in armor?" Kwie Kwie smiled, "once again good question Hinata. Most yautja tend not to be in full armor this early accept those that have just come in from a hunt or are going out early to hunt. You see yautja need more sleep than humans when they sleep, though they sleep less often than humans about sixteen hours of sleep to forty eight hours of activity." Naruto raised an eyebrow "so they sleep twice as long as a normal person and then stay awake for two days, neat,"

Breakfast was mostly dried fruits and meats. They headed to the lift and went up a few decks to one Hinata and Naruto hadn't been to yet. "this is the observation deck. It is only heated part of the time but it is a good place to relax when it is heated. Most yautja use it for meditation and cold endurance exercises." she motioned for them to sit and they did. "First thing you two should know about since I told you the basics of honor and status yesterday is challenges." she stopped to look at them and judge there reactions, Hinata was passive and calm as ever Naruto was barley able to sit still "There are many reasons to issue a challenge but regardless of the reason there is one universal way to issue it. If you put your hand on a persons shoulder and shove them, don't confuse it with a normal greeting between warriors, that is a hand on the shoulder and a short shake, its the closest yautja come to a hug out side of mating" Hinata nodded, "why is it a greeting to shake ones shoulder?" Kwie Kwie nodded in acknowledgment. "It shows you see them as an equal and that you respect them, but do not fear them."

"now there are two kinds of challenges, non-lethal and lethal. It is rare for a lethal challenge to be issued and for now if one is issued to either of you I will take it in your stead. It is a crime to try and kill an opponent in a non-lethal challenge, also your clones would not be allowed, every challenge is a one on one battle, either of your clones are seen as extra participants" Naruto was mildly miffed but gave her a smile any way "Normally each combatant will have full access to most weapons. Each challenger will outline what is to be expected. Showboating is frowned on most of the time. Always show respect to your opponent. And they should give you the same respect. Any questions?" Naruto nodded "I know how I show respect but how do the yautja do it?" Kwie Kwie smiled. "Glad to see you thinking. There are several ways to show respect, number one maintain eye contact. Two never intentional turn your back to them, other than that Keep a civil tone and don't question there honor without evidence and be ready to defend your claim in a challenge"

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face "seems simple enough, are there other ways challenges can be issued?"

"yes, though I doubt you will encounter them, they can be issued publicly by one to another, such as calling someone a coward, that is almost guaranteed to be seen as a challenge. It is also considered rude and horribly inappropriate to call someone a coward behind there back when they can not defend themselves. It is not uncommon if a friend hears a friend being insulted to challenge the offender in their friends stead, though once the participants of a challenge have been decided there can be no substitution and no one other than the judge of the challenge can interfere. The judge is always a clan elder, or in rare cases an arbiter. I will explain what an arbiter is in a moment, for now any questions on challenges?"

Both students shook there heads. "Alright, now comes the fun part, the social hierarchy of yautja society. I will work my way up from the lowest to highest. The lowest of the low are the bad bloods, the scum of the yautja way of life. These are beings that have no honor what so ever, they do as they please regardless of who it hurts, they kill there own kin, kill for no reason and many other despicable deeds that I will not list at this time as I never expect either of you to ever commit them, and I expect that it would just anger you to hear of them. Bad bloods are always sentenced to death if they are ever caught."

"Next are the servant class, not every clan has this class of people but they exist, they are always either living trophies or people who have committed crimes but not bad enough to be bad bloods. They are below everyone, I always treat them with some measure of respect because you never know who could be a helpful friend. As a general rule so long as you don't abuse them physically you can treat them however you wish."

"Next in the chain are the unbloods. That is the rank that you two hold. Essentially it is warrior or hunter in training. Everyone in yautja society was once an unblood. You two are lucky to have your own quarters, most unbloods live in crowded communal living spaces on the clanships. You can accept non-lethal challenges only and can also issue non-lethal challenges only. Anything you do until you are blooded reflects on your teacher." she paused a moment to smile at them "you do not have the right to mate yet, this ruling was put into effect when less long lived species joined the society. Normally an unblood has there chiva shortly before they come of mating age."

"After unblood comes young bloods. To become a young blood you must survive your chiva, the chiva groups are normally five members and it is rare for all of them to survive the test is simple, each member of the group must kill at least one kinde amedha and take its skull as there trophy. Some clans, including ours, also dictate that every kinde amedha other than the queen must be destroyed to pass." Hinata paled a bit at this, Naruto was still. Kwie Kwie gave them a warm smile. "You two shouldn't worry, I survived my chiva, and I won't send my students to die I will only send you when I truly believe you are ready."

"Now, Next on the ladder are blooded hunters, they used to be young bloods but have been on enough successful and honorable hunts to earn there place as a normal member of the hunters. It is at that point that one can acquire there own hunting ship, not a large one mind you but more than enough to hunt with live well on for a while."

"Next are honored hunters, they tend to be the ones on the advisers counsel for the elders. Above them are the Elders of clans, to become an elder it takes thousands of honorable hunts and extreme dedication to your clan. At the same level and in some ways above the elders are the Arbiters. They have two purposes first and foremost they hunt and kill bad bloods secondly they can act as judge in place of an elder for challenges and other disputes."

"There are also those of the temples, they are more or less there own clan but they do not hunt, they maintain the history of the entire yautja race and the connection to the gods. They only rarely leave home world but it has happened in the past, if you should ever meet on of that clan always show them the same respect you would an elder." She stood up slowly and stretched, "I think you two have had enough education on polotics for today, lets go pick up your clothes and computers and get some lunch. I don't wanna hear Naruos stumach angry again" Hinata giggled and Naruto huffed a bit. And they followed her to get there things.

Naruto stared in fascination of all the computers in the room they went to after getting there clothes, it was on the same deck as the training area but there was so much information just flowing down the walls on the computers it was mind staggering. Kwie Kwie walked up to an average sized yautja of a greenish complexion.** "I need to get my students wrist comps, they dont speak yautja yet so we need to get them something they can read." **The yautja nodded to her and turned a screen to the two humans, Kwie Kwie looked at them, "this is the easy part step up to the screen and tell it your name and several sentences and we can get the right language for you guys." Hinata stepped up to the screen "Hyuuga Hinata, unblood of the hard hunt clan. I really have no idea what to say after that so, um, Is it done yet?" The screen came up in a script Hinata recognized. It beeped once and the green yautja nodded, then punched in several codes on the same computer two small crystals poped out of a previously unknown slot. He pulled out a drawer from the wall and picked out two smaller wrist computers, inserted the crystals into them and handed them to Kwie Kwie. She put them in a pocket in her loin cloth, "now off to lunch and then I'll show you why these will be your single most important items in your arsenal"

* * *

Authors note

Hope you all enjoyed. Fell free to tell me what you think of it

On a side note I Know last chapter it was cliché to pull the whole prophecy thing but the end results should be quite entertaining, we all know how much Naruto "loves" fate and all that. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Training and therapy

_thoughts, _

**predator speak**

_**disclaimer no jutsu**_

hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

It was a short walk to the galley but for Naruto it felt like forever. _I wonder if I've been using shadow clones to much, they shouldn't be that different from me and each other, then again having several opinions and views can be helpful. I just can't afford to have them run around causing trouble, I really hope we can get in some training soon I need to vent some energy bad, _Hinata put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, " I know you have a lot on your mind Naruto but I think things will turn out all right, Kwie Kwie did say we were going to have some weapons training after lunch, just enjoy the food and then you can vent on a dummy" she gave him a soft smile and he beamed one back that was almost blinding. "thanks Hinata, you always know how to get me back on track."

* * *

The galley was less full than in the morning and non of the yautja were in armor. They took a table near the exit. Kwie Kwie ordered there food, she put there wrist computers on the table in front of her and said "I told you that this will be the single most important thing in your arsenal do either of you have a guess as to why?" Naruto put on his thinking face, Hinata said "Because they give us information?"

Kwie Kwie smiled, "that is one of the reasons, yes, there are two more, one of them I think you two can guess. The other I think I will have to tell you unless you are a mind reader" Naruto sat up straight and smiled "They are used for communication !" He had a big grin on his face. "Very good Naruto, I am curious how you figured that one out," his grin widened "simple, you use yours to order food every time we come down here, so I figured if you can talk to the cooks you can talk to anyone with one of those" Kwie Kwie was mildly impressed, _I would expect that kind of logic from Hinata, I'm glad to see Naruto is more observant than he looks. _"Now I will tell you the third reason, This computer can control most electronic devices you will use, such as a medical kit, plasma caster, smart disk vision modes, cloaking and self-destruct." Hinata frowned a bit, "As in suicide?" Kwie Kwie nodded solemnly. "I hope neither of you ever need to use it, but each wrist computer comes with a bomb, it is powerful enough to level a small city, even more if more than one is used. If a hunter is captured with no hope of escape, or they are overwhelmed by kinde amedha on there chiva they are required to activate there self-destruct. It keeps the less advanced races from advancing to quickly and having the power to wipe out themselves, as well as the world the chiva is held on from being destroyed by kinde amedha. It is a harsh thing but it is necessary.

In an emergency the bomb can also be set to a lesser blast to destroy something that must be destroyed, such as if you came across stolen yautja technology or other artifacts that should not exist." Hinata was slightly pail and Naruto had a mildy dark look on his face. He was the one to speak, "I don't like the idea of suicide, even less that I would likely take inocent people with me," he held up a hand to stop response, "I can see how bad it would be if people got there hands on this tech though, especialy that bomb, so I will accept it I won't like it" Hinata smiled at him, "Kwie Kwie, was it one of those bombs that destroyed our home?"

Kwie Kwie gave a sigh, "From what you described yes, it looks like it, I am still concerned about the description you gave though, It is not normal for yautja to attack humans in that manor, they hunt them yes but rarely in groups over four, and never in those numbers. Its also rare for two yautja to share coloring as closely as you described much less thirty. It worry's me what you saw, because it should not exist. There was no honor in what they did, and I don't know any clan with that mark."

They were all quiet as the food was dropped off, mostly dried meats "all I can really say is at the moment since they are all likely dead just keep an eye out for them and be ready to deal with them should they attack you, and I will train you to the best of my ability, both to and past your limits" she gave them a smile reminiscent of a yautja, that kind where its both comforting and makes you think they are going to eat you. Lunch went smoothly and they headed to the kehrite that Kwie Kwie had scheduled earlier.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were surprised at the size of the training area, it was the size of a professional dojo, the walls were lined with dozens of weapons and in the center was a ring thirty feet across. Naruto was impressed with the space, _more than enough to have a good spar with my clones,_ Hinata was struck by the beauty of the weapons _Amazing that things so deadly can be so graceful and sleek. _ Kwie Kwie gave them a moment to think before speaking. "today I am going to teach you both how to use the two most basic hunters weapons. this"She pulled out a rod about two feet long, "is a combi stick, it is made from yautja steel and has very good durability, it also makes a good concealed weapon when you need one." she pressed an unseen button and it extended to a six foot long metal staff. "this is one of the most commonly used weapons in the culture. Even most pups know how to use it. It can bludgeon and pierce, the ways to fight with it are as varied as the yautja are. The other weapon of choice and basic necessity are these" she flexed her wrist and two long slightly curved blades slid out of the gauntlet that housed her wrist computer. "the wrist blades, very sharp very effective and more often than not a weapon of last resort. They are sharp on both sides and have several variations, I will be teaching you on the basic set. I find them to be the most reliable and easy to use.

All the weapons in this room have been dulled for the safety of those using them, but they will still break bones and bruise flesh if they connect." As Naruto listened to Kwie Kwie some part of his mind clicked, you see every man has a part inside them that likes weapons. That part of the mind never really clicked for him before he never had the money and very few shops would sell him even the most basic weaponry. A slightly maniacal grin spread across his face, Hinata took a step to the left, _last time he had that look on his face was when we got to use explosive tags to destroy a condemned building._

Kwie Kwie sighed, "Naruto grab a combi stick from the walls and get one for Hinata too, I'm going to show you the basic katas and then I want you to practice them and do whatever it takes to get rid of that excess energy. If I manage to teach you anything I hope its control" P_aya help me, this is going to be harder than raising pups. _Naruto grabbed two combi sticks and handed one to Hinata, Kwie Kwie taped her combi stick on the floor to get there attention. "I am going to go through one of the forms slowly so you can see what it looks like, and after that I want you to copy me as best you can."

She held the stood with feet shoulder with apart and the combi stick diagonal from right shoulder to left foot, she brought the bottom of the stick up so her arm was out straight, she then pulled that arm back in towards her shoulder while thrusting forward with the other end of the stick, she thrust left end forward and pulled the right down and towards her hip, then pulled the left side back and down, and the right side up and forward., "those are the for points, always remember you always have an angle you can attack with when using a combi stick, the whole of the weapon is a striking surface and blocking surface. Now show me the four points."

Naruto and Hinata stood a good distance apart to give each other room, Hinata did as Kwie Kwie but flowed from strike to strike, her body adapting of its own volition, and her feet shifting left foot forward when striking with left right foot forward when striking with right. Naruto was fairly tense and mechanical in his performance, Kwie Kwie smiled, "Hinata, good work, I didn't do the footwork but its interesting that you know it. Naruto, you need to relax a bit, if it helps use one of your clones as a practice dummy."

Naruto formed a single clone and they faced each other, Hinata got out of the ring area, and motioned for Kwie Kwie to join her, she whispered to Kwie Kwie "I think we should stay back and watch, hes got a lot of stress to work out, and I think he blames himself for what happened to our village. He wanted to be our Kage, the leader and protector of the village, and I think he could have done it but now its not possible." Kwie Kwie nodded. "after he cools off from this I think you two should teach me a bit about the skills you use" Hinata nodded and they sat in a far corner of the room.

Naruto stared down his clone "Lets do this" The clone smiled and ran forward, he swung the combi stick low, Naruto jumped over it and swung down at the clones exposed back, the clone rolled to the side and put his hands in a familiar seal "mass shadow clone" it snarled. There were thirty clones in the ring now, all of them rushed Naruto. He smiled and let all the pain and fear he was holding back flow out. Tears streaked down his cheeks as his chakra flared a visible blue glow around him. He let himself forget where he was and just lost himself in the combat, he jumped over one combi stick and twisted mid air to dodge one high, struck out with lightning speed at a clone dispelling it in a cloud of smoke he barely felt the pain as one of the clones hit him in the back with a combi stick. He lashed it behind him hard and fast letting it slide until he was holding it just by the tip, and he swung it in a spiral starting low and circling high, several clones were taken down by the assault, and they surged forward several feinted high and several slid in under him and kicked him into the air, more clones were launched into the air after him and swung there combi sticks baseball style and bounced him around like a pinball machine after the sixth hit Naruto got his senses back to him and curled into a ball and started to spin when he got within a few feet of the next clone he un-balled and slammed the combi stick into the clones chest and used it as a springboard to the next clone, slammed his feet into the clone and launched towards the floor where his combi stick was falling. He grabbed it just before he hit the floor. He rolled up from the impact and saw his clones circling him, still a good number, they all put there combi sticks in a defensive position.

An idea popped into his head he charged a clone and grabbed its combi stick and held on with his chakra he retracted them to there two foot state and assaulted the now unarmed clone I a flurry of strikes, it poofed and the ones near it charged him there was no way to block them all so Naruto struck out as fast as he could and hit one in the ribs and another in the head, he took several hits to his torso arms, legs and head, he was soar but had them where he wanted, all there combi sticks were tangled and holding him, one clone walked up to the pile, with a smirk on its face, Naruto laughed and released the chakra aura that had been clinging to him, "aw fuck," was the last thing the clones said, the wave of chakra pushed them back even as it destroyed them, it even left a dent in the floor.

Hinata had a smile on her face, _he finally got the chakra pulse down_ Kwie Kwie was dumb struck, _they were all striking with intent to kill, they were like a damn hive. And they were all so fast, those were advanced combi stick strikes and he used them like they were natural to him, I guess he learns by doing, though those clones make me nervous. _

Naruto stretched and casually walked over to Kwie Kwie and Hinata. Kwie Kwie got a stern look on her face, "Naruto, I want to know right now why that spare was so vicious"

He stopped dead in his tracks "teacher, that was just a normal spar for me and my clones, I can't get there muscle memory but I can get the rest of there memories, and none of my enemies are going to take it easy on me. If I don't train hard I don't get much progress, Its also where I let out all of my pent up frustrations, works better than a counselor if you ask me" He noticed a bit of blood leaking down his forehead and wiped it away.

Kwie Kwie sighed, "you shouldn't be so rough on yourself, you have time to take it slow and learn things the normal way you know, your only fifteen, I expect to have you under my care for at least a year before you are ready to take your chiva, and it may be several months after you are ready that the chance to take one comes up. Your fighting techniques are very good, they are ideal for facing off against most enemies but against kinde amedha they are asking for death. You have good speed and power but you lack control, you are to willing to take a hit to gain favorable position.

Remember that every part of a kinde amedha is a weapon, even its blood, I am sure you remember what that felt like on your skin. You need to learn patience and control, I hope I can teach you these things.

Hinata, you have very good control and speed but lack the physical strength you need to damage your foes without your family style. You both need to become familiar with these weapons because they are designed for hunting everything and specially treated to withstand a good amount of kinde amedha blood." she sighed, "there is one last weapon that I need to show you two but you will not get to practice with it until I feel you have earned it, it may one day save your life but you should never get to dependent on it."

she went over to the wall and slid aside a weapon rack to reveal a number pad, she punched in several codes and across the room three target dummies popped up and the wall in front of her slid aside to reveal shoulder armor she put it on and punched in a code on her wrist computer. A small cylinder on a rotating arm popped up from the armor she punched in another quick code and in rapid succession it fired blue blasts of plasma into the forehead of each dummy. The heads blasted clean off. "this is a plasma caster, or burner, depending on who you ask. On you chiva you will have to fight your way into the hive and retrieve one if you want to use it. It has almost no kick to it on most settings and can be set to as low as a bright flash with a mild burn to as high as damaging a ship. When I think you can handle the responsibility of them I will give you your own. For now its time to get used to your wrist computers." she pulled there computers out from her loincloth. "Just slide it onto your bare forearm and it will do the rest. It will sting a bit."

* * *

Authors note

Hope that was an enjoyable chapter, as always love to hear more, I know this was a bit intense for Naruto but he has also only once in the series been in a situation even close to this and unlike here the guy that killed his village made it all better again. On a side note I may begin work on the story of how Hinata and Naruto came to be on the same team and to be the level they were at.


	9. Chapter 9

Meditations

_thoughts_

**predator speak **

_**disclamer no jutsu**_

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

Kwie Kwie handed Naruto and Hinata each one wrist computer. They pulled back the sleves of there shirts and put the computer on there forearms. There was a metallic sound much like the unsheathing of a sharp sword and they both felt something pierce into there arm. Hinata whimpered a bit and Naruto growled. Kwie Kwie went to stand over by the door remembering her first time with a wrist computer. Each computer is only ever used by one person ever, they take a sample of the owners DNA and adjust so that they will only work when in contact with that person as well as connect to the persons personal electromagnetic field and adjust to monitor the persons biological norms through there nevus-system. While its very helpful it stings like a bitch. After about a minute they settled down.

Kwie Kwie looked to her two students. She smiled slightly and motioned for them to come sit by her. "Now you two said you would teach me a bit on those techniques you used. We'll take a moment to rest and you two can explain a bit to me about how you use it"

Hinata and Naruto nodded, Hinata waked over and took a seat by Kwie Kwie, Naruto walked up the wall a bit and sat there. Hinata was the one to speak "Basically chakra is derived from two parts like we said before, its your physical and spiritual energy. They have to mix to be usable. It flows through your body much like your blood dose delivering energy to keep various parts of your body alive, when you flood a part of the body with excess chakra it becomes much stronger and more resilient, kind of like if you give a plant extra food it will grow taller and faster. The down side is each body only has so much chakra at a time, if you use to much on jutsu or other things there may not be enough left to keep your body alive. So people have to work long and hard to get used to exactly how much they have to spare." she paused for a moment

"The first part of being able to use chakra for anything is to get a feel for it. We often do this by way of meditation. Its easier for people who were born to chakra using parents than non but it can be done either way. The basic meditation we are taught is to close our eyes and enter a calm state, then visualize a flame, cloud, or storm in our solar-plexus and focus on it until we feel a sensation for some people its a tingle, for others its a warmth, and some people feel a chill. Its different for everyone."

Naruto chimed in "I had it hard learning how to control mine. Most people start out with just a small amount basically enough to keep them going under normal every day life. Because of the demon sealed in me and a few other reasons I have always had an excess of chakra, it also led me to be very hyperactive. Also made it really hard to meditate, if Hinata hadn't helped me out during the academy would never have graduated." He nodded wisely. Hinata giggled and Kwie Kwie smiled

Kwie Kwie took a moment to think about what she just heard, _It seems simple enough, though the idea of running out of life force is just a bit on the scary side and not how I want to die. Makes sense though, I wonder how long before Naruto figures out they are more than friends. The look on his face should be priceless when he figures it out. _"So the meditation is just the first step to get in tune with it, much like before you do heavy exercise you warm up to make sure everything is working" Hinata nodded. "So the next logical step would be to practice moving it from where it is to where I want it to be?"

Hinata smiled, "yes the next exercise we were taught is to move that feeling to our extremity one at a time, though never let the flow pass through your heart, it wont mater much early on but unless you know what you are doing moving a large amount of chakra through it could cause it to stop or beat uncontrollably" Naruto nodded, "That was the most painful self inflicted injury I have ever suffered, lucky I have a strong heart" He smiled widely. Hinata sighed "Like I was saying, we are taught to move it from point to point until it comes naturally to us and then we are taught to move it two two places at once usually both hands or both feat, from there we then have to learn how to mold it."

Kwie Kwie nodded, "Naruto, just to be sure this is stated, if you ever don't listen to my instructions and live through it I will beat the shit out of you, especially if its during practice. But on a more related note, so its all the basics of getting a feel for a part of your body that you don't normally use, like adjusting to a false limb or working in new armor"

Hinata nodded, Kwie Kwie continued, "I have a good grasp of what you mean so the only thing left for me on that point is to try it, as for you two we will get you started on the basic training to correct the weaknesses you have. Hinata on that wall" she pointed to the far wall oposite the door "you will find wrist and ankle weights of differing weight, for now use the lightest ones, later today we will get you a custom set that you will wear when not sleeping or bathing, for now work though your family katas until either you get tired or I say its time to go."

she sighed, "Naruto, your weakness is much harder to fix, self preservation is not easy to teach, however I think you will come to have it over time as you should realize you can't do much when your a corpse. "

"As for control, the only way to do that is practice practice and more practice, as well as meditation. So what you are going to do is create as many of those clones as you think you can handle and have them meditate out of the way, while you go through hand to hand katas slowly and precisely,"

she looked to Hinata "I am counting on you to correct him if he makes a mistake, as I am not familiar with either of your fighting styles." She stood up and stretched "Ok now its time to get to work,"

she walked to the center of the ring and got in a meditative position, Hinata got on the smallest set of weights she could find and Naruto covered the walls and ceiling with clones.

* * *

An hour later there was a beeping sound coming from Kwie Kwie's wrist. "Our times up here, lets go to the armory to get your weights Hinata and then I will show you two how to use your wrist computers tutorial function. Its easy to use after just a bit, very nice icon based system. After I show you two that you will have the rest of the day off, try to not get into trouble."

At the armory they got Hinata a set of five pound weights, Kwie Kwie told Hinata "When you get used to those we will add on a five pound vest, and from there we will slowly upgrade. You are going to have to eat more than usual to make sure you have the nutrients available to build the new muscle. Now you two are free to do whatever you wish, two things to remember are the galley and communal kehrite are always open, and treat anyone you meet with respect, sadly not everyone will be able to speak to you as some don't accept an implant and refuse to speak any language but yautja, for those remember to show basic respect and try to not give them a reason to challenge you." she gave a short and stern look to Naruto "To activate the totorial mode on your wrist comps, press the icon that looks like a question mark" With that she gave them a short smile and wave and waked out the door.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata decided to go back to there room for a while to figure out there wrist computers and rest a bit. When they got to there room Hinata went into the bathroom to take a bath and relax a bit, and Naruto plopped down onto the bed, He pressed the question mark icon and the screen hummed and projected a miniature hologram that looked like himself.

It said in a computerized voice, "Welcome to the tutorial program, in the next few minutes I will show you how to use your wist computer in all its basic functions without causing harm to yourself or others. First and foremost the computer can be set to accept both voice commands and standardized icon and written input. You are presently connected to the clan ship network. Here you can access the sat-com to acquire a map of the ship as well as any documented planets on file. While on this network you can place a communication audio visual or both, as well as text to any individual you know the name of."

Naruto nodded, and said "Neet," The hologram paused nodded and continued, "Indeed, as you may have realized this program is fully interactive. I can respond to any question you have that is within the limits of what I can access and you are allowed to know, interrupt at any time if you do not understand or have a question. The next function on the list is to address that this unit is not currently equipped with a medi-comp or field medical kit. It will be an icon in the shape of an injection needle. To use a standard medi-comp press the icon and wait for the gauntlet to dispense a rod, pull the rod apart and put the needles it exposes directly into your abdomen. There will be a strong burning sensation that will let you know it is fixing as many injuries as it can."

"When you acquire your bio mask your this computer will be responsible for switching vision modes, controlling electronic weapons, displaying information on your environment and personal health as well as communicating with other hunters on planet or in orbit. While on ship it can be used to access any audio, video or text documents on record that you are authorized to. To look up a subject simply input the name of the file or general field and select it through the touch screen or voice command."

"the last item on this tutorial is your self-destruct feature. To activate this either press the explosion icon or state activate self-destruct sequence. You will then have thirty secconds to cancel self-destruct sequence, to cancel you must state or input your four digit cancellation code. Please select code now as we are in a private area." Naruto thought for a moment. And punched in his birth date. "code accepted and recorded. You can also press the explosion icon and input your code to activate the self-destruct bomb on a custom timer and detached from the gauntlet. Thank you for taking the Yautja wrist computer tutorial please have a nice day and feel free to activate me again should you have any questions." The image flickered out. Naruto was left alone with his thoughts. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Hinata set her wrist computer on the side of the bathtub and activated the tutorial, she got the same instructions and put in 4093 as her code, and sighed at the pun. As the tutorial was ending she spoke up, "Can this be set to always record whats going on around me?" the miniature her responded "Auto record has been activated, would you like to code protect all recorded information?" "yes though don't start the recording for another ten minutes, please." The hologram nodded and flickered out.

As she walked out of the bathroom she found Naruto, twelve of him siting on the walls, "Hey Naruto, lets go get some early dinner, I'm a bit hungry and we can try out the sat-com." He smiled at her "sure thing" he looked at his clones "boys after ten minutes pop yourselves got it" they nodded. "so this computer thing is kind of neat, wonder if it has any interesting movies on it." Hinata giggled "I'm sure they have some hunts that some yautja went on, those should be right up your ally. Now lets go get a snack, twenty extra pounds is gona wear on me," Naruto gave her a big fox grin, "I can always carry you if you get tiered" Hinata blushed tomato red, _it wouldn't be the first time but I was always injured before. Hes always so warm. _She smiled and pulled up the sat-com map of the ship and put a marker on the galley. They set off at a leisurely pace to have an early dinner.

* * *

Authors note.

Hope that was a good chapter, I may be slow on updates for a while since my life is being thrown into absolute chaos. I shall try and update as often as I can, but no guarantees, I will also be working on the companion story of the team 7 before the predators hit. Its Ripples of a Malestrom. Forgive the bad spelling I was up late and don't have the motivation to fixing the title at this point, its starting slow but should be interesting and hopefully will go on long enough to fully companion the happenings of those left behind from the predator attack that started our heroes on there journey through space. As always any input is appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

Growing up

_thoughts _

**preadator speak, **

discalmer no jutsu.

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

The walk to the galley was peaceful and mildly relaxing. Finding a table was not so much, it was filled with yautja gossiping and chatting and otherwise being your average loud male. It took several minutes to find an empty one, witch was emptied because one of the occupants had apparently taken offense at the others comment and issued a challenge. The whole table left with them to watch. Hinata was the one to order the food getting more than she usually would to keep with Kwie Kwie's advice.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, how do you deal with this so well?, I mean I'm only really hanging together because iv always got a clone doing something,"

She smiled, a rare true smile that showed the warmth in her heart, "Naruto, I still have you, You are the reason I can be ok. I know I've lost my home and a good deal of my family, but I didn't know many of them well. I know that while I'm here I am with you and we will keep each-other safe. You are my light in the darkness Naruto, even with the flaws you have they only make your good points shine brighter"

The food was delivered, and she gave a quick smile to the server, Naruto was dumbstruck. His eyes were unfocused and almost glazed over. Hinata chuckled and started eating letting him absorb the bomb she just dropped on him. Meanwhile in Naruto's head the council of the clones was meeting.

* * *

In a large dank vaulted chamber several identical Narutos were shouting at each-other, until one punched the wall with a resounding crack, "Now that I have all of your attention its time to discus what is going on." he waited a moment for them to settle down. "now as you all know we are all a side-effect of overusing the shadow clone technique. Now the boss is having trouble understanding how anyone can actually love him. Especially his best friend, now we all knew on some level that some day this would happen so the question is how is the best way to snap him out of this state" a Naruto raised his hand, "go ahead" "i say we all just track him down in the mind-scape and beat the crap out of him till he wakes up" "anyone have a better idea?" and so soon the mind-scape of one Naruto Uzumaki was filled with splinters of himself and the beat down was legendary, even the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was impressed with the shear level of power and violence used against the one true master of the mind-scape,

* * *

Back in the real world about two minutes have passed and Hinata is beginning to be a bit worried just as she was about to shake his shoulder to wake him his eyes filled with tears of joy, and he pulled her into a crushing hug and cried into her shoulder. She hugged him back and bathed in his warmth letting him get it out of his system, _I'm glad I can finaly help him like he helped me. It dosen't hurt that I can hold my breath for a long time either though. _ Naruto's hug slowly loosened to the point where Hinata could breath, and he said "Thank you Hinata, I can't even imagine how I earned your love, but I swear I will never betray it, I swear I'll make sure your as happy and safe as I can." she hugged him back and let out a few small tears of joy herself. Its not every day that your first love declares his undieing loyalty and love after all.

The adjoining tables had stopped there conversation at this point and were openly staring at the pair of odd oomans in there display of affections, Narutos face was still buried in Hinatas shoulder, Hinata on the other hand couldn't help but notice the staring, on instinct her bloodline activated, and she leveled a death glare at every male she could without disturbing Naruto. Now one must understand two things to appreciate how these poor fellows felt at that moment, first is the temper and power of Yautja females are legendary, second is the Hyuuga family has a patent on there death-glares some even claim it to be a family jutsu, and so it should come as no surprise that all of the adjacent tables suddenly evacuated in panic. Hinata went back to comforting Naruto _ I'll be damned if I let them interrupt the first real quality time I get with the love of my life. _ The rest of dinner went without incident and both of them felt far better on the walk back to there room. When they went to bed for the first time Naruto had no trouble getting to sleep and there were no nightmares or haunting faces of the fox, Hinata slept the best she ever had for the first time she felt absolutely confident after all Naruto made her a promise, and his promises are never broken not even once.

* * *

Kwie Kwie was up late that night, panning for the basic and advanced techniques, styles, and rules she was going to teach her students. As well as practicing what she learned from them. When she woke up she was both exhausted and energized, similar to how one feels after a good workout, she sent a message through the ship system to give Hinata and Naruto a wake up call and instructions for the morning. It would still be a couple of hours for them, she went about getting breakfast and going through her own morning workouts. She sat down to meditate and get a feel for her own chakra as well as reflect on what she has learned, _Its funny to think, in any other clan they would both be blooded warriors, I can't honestly imagine them failing there chiva even as is. No what I must prepare them for is a life like they could never have had. There different from any other humans I've ever seen, only mated pairs ever work together like they do, they would be best suited as arbitrators. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors opening, Naruto and Hinata walked in both smiling. They both bowed to her and stood at attention. Kwie Kwie stood up and returned the bow, "you two are a bit early, not that I mind so we can get to work on a few things, first is I've had the technicians work on these for you," she handed them each a pyramid shaped crystal, "those are data chips with the fighting styles I want you to learn, each one is set up to use the ships hologram projectors to produce a hologram around you, this hologram will go through the various katas I want you to learn your goal is to stay synchronized with your holograms. They will move at the same speed you do so you two get to work, we have this room for the next two hours, and I want to see progress before we leave, and remember Naruto I only want you to use your clones to help you calm down or vent excess energy"

He smiled and nodded, they both went over to the weapon racks and picked out a combi stick that was about the right size. The inserted the crystal into there wrist comps and an icon of a stick figure lifting weights appeared, they pressed it and light glowed around them.

Naruto was first to extend his combi-stick and he saw a blurry edge to his arms and the stick, the blur started to shift from his position to a ready stance, feet shoulder-with apart and weapon held parallel to the ground, he slowly moved his arms to match the outline, when he matched up with it it slowly moved away from his position he followed through the blur halfway through the movement realizing it was a horizontal strike, _wow, this is gonna be interesting, I think I'm gonna need a few spare minds to stay focused. _He followed the blur through a diagonal, vertical, horizontal, another diagonal, and one more vertical strike back into ready position, he took a moment to make seven clones and had them sit on the ceiling.

Hinat took a moment to observe Naruto starting his katas, _well this should be interesting,_ she activated her bloodline and started to go through her own katas, after all, they weren't in any real danger and there was no expectation of it so it was safe to build her reserves by using her bloodline, it was also easier to mimic movement when your eyes gave you the information faster. Though the weights made every slow movement several times the work, she smiled, the results would be worth the work, she may eventually be able to keep up with Naruto on outright speed and strength.

After an hour Hinata was still staying at the slow pace she started at, Naruto was now up to a reasonable speed that surpassed slow-motion but was sub combat. Hinata was glistening with sweat and Naruto seemed focused only on his second self teaching him, Kwie Kwie smiled as she opend her eyes from another round of meditation, _well, I love it when people meet my expectations. Watching them is wonderful, I wonder if this is what its like raising your own pups._

She watched as a Naruto on the ceiling disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed by the other six, the remaining Naruto's eyes narrowed for a split second and he began to blur through the katas like a master, Kwie Kwie brought up her wrist computer and checked with the ship computer, Her eyes widened as she saw the data flowing across the screen, Naruto was staying perfectly in line with the hologram, and it was now going into the advanced combi-stick maneuvers, _that shouldn't be possible,. _"Naruto, Hinata Break time"

She motioned for Naruto to come over to her, when he came close she said "Naruto, I want you to tell me exactly what you just did, because if you can't you will be restricted to staying at the same speed as Hinata." The confusion on his face was clear, "Well, Its hard to explain. I was following the blur like I was supposed to and my clones were watching me, I noticed each time that I finished a strike it got easier to do, like I was remembering something I forgot, so I had my clones meditate on what I was forgetting, they poofed themselves when they figured it out. Its like my body knows what to do so if I don't let my mind get in the way it works" he smiled a fox grin, hoping it was a good enough answer, _I would go crazy if I had to go that slow,_

Kwie Kwie sighed, "Naruto did anything unusual happen last night?" He nodded, "I figured out how important Hinata is to me, and how important I am to her, and I feel, well I feel better than I ever did before and everything I do feels easier like I was carrying a lot of weigh and it got take away." she sighed, _great I missed the big revelation. Well, how best to have fun with the new him, ah ha got it._

She smiled, showing just a few to many teeth, "well then, I guess I just have to raise the bar for you then, since it seems you have a warriors instinct, were going to test the extent of your learning capabilities, I had a slow routine planed for both of you, but you get to go on the fast track, go to the next weapon and each day I expect the same kind of progress, you only get to use seven clones on each learning attempt, and if you can master two a day I'll put in a request to increase your clearance level on a subject of your choice,"

Narutos smile, was wide and hungry, this was an amazing challenge, not since the Rasengan had he had a learning challenge like this, "we have a deal" and he stuck out his hand for her to shake, when she did his smile grew and he went to the next weapon, wrist-blades.

Hinata smiled, _that's always been his talent, he learns so quickly even without clones in two weeks he would have been that good. I know I will never be as versatile as him but I will always be there to help and support him, I'm a better healer than warrior anyway. I can master the ways to kill if I must, so I can stay by his side and not hold him back, _her smile deepened, and with her confidence bolstered she went back to her katas,

* * *

Authors note,

well its been a while, hope this chapter is good, and dosen't seem strange, but I also know from personal experience just how much suddenly realizing that your not alone can shatter and rebuild your world and as far as how quick he picked up a new combat style, in the manga he always learned things quickly if anyone taught him, if I remember right he got Rasengan down in about three weeks, and Kage bunshin in several hours, so I think its plausible. As always appreciate any comments positive or negative.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to the predator life

_Thoughts _

**preadator speak **

Disclaimer no jutsu

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

By the end of the training session Naruto had learned the wrist-blades at the same pace he had the combi stick, Hinata was absolutely exhausted, only at the end when Kwie Kwie asked her to see a demonstration from of what she learned did Hinata go through the katas at normal and combat speed, she had learned the basic ones very very well and was starting on the advanced. However staying at a snails pace with extra weight on your body is tremendous work and she had never keep her bloodline active for more than a few minutes at a time before. She was glad that they would have an hour of free time to rest up before there next assignment.

They decided to take there rest at the communal kehrite, Naruto still had too much energy to burn and Hinata always enjoyed watching him train, it always gave her new ideas on old problems. Hinata settled down on a bench near the ring Naruto picked for his jutsu practice. The kehrite had a small number of yautja each practicing there own personal styles, some with wrist-blades others with combi sticks, a few with a maul, some with the spear and some with basic hand to hand, none seemed to take much notice of the two small humans.

Naruto created two clones, they set up in a triangle at the edges of the ring each knowing what they were to practice, and who there target was. One formed a Rasengan between his hands, one formed a spinning disk of chakra about a foot wide and the last pulled out a handful of shuriken, first to move was the one armed with a disk of chakra who charged the one armed with Rasengan, he made for a horizontal slash at his face, his target rolled under the attack and sprang towards the one armed with shuriken, who responded by filling the air with said weapons. The charging one held his rasengan in-front of him as a shield and the disk wielding one crouched on the ground using his disk as a shield, shuriken bounced everywhere, and the two chakra constructs stayed intact, just as the Rasengan wielder slammed his attack into the now unarmed Naruto he frouned as he connected with a shuriken rather than the body of his target and the disk wielder had a split seccond to say "aww sh" as a boot connected with the back of his head and he disappeared with a puff of smoke, the unarmed Naruto smiled, "one down one to go," his opponent smiled and pulled his hands apart, the Rasengan splitting into two smaller ones, about half the size of a normal Rasengan. "bring it on boss man," the unarmed Nartuo put his hands in the Ram seal and smiled, Shuriken and the unarmed Naruto started dancing all over the ring, Naruto becoming a blur and his opponent began to sweat, _shit, well this one is gonna be a draw, _ he felt the attack coming more than saw it. A fist slammed at high speed into his gut, and he folded around it bringing his two miniature Rasengans in on his attacker, the resulting explosion of chakra left a small dent in the floor and the original Naruto embedded in the wall next to Hinata, She smiled at him, "I wasent expecting you to practice more with Kawarimi," he smiled at her from the wall, "well, its been a while since I used it and I remembered how much more chakra it took to switch with something smaller than you so I wanted to find out if I could us it with shuriken, turns out I can, wonder what Kakashi would say," Hinata thought for a second, "I would guess along the lines of Naruto you still live up to the title of Number One most surprising ninja"

At this point several of the yautja were looking over in there direction, explosions were not a common thing here. It was obvious to those looking who was responsible, the one stuck in the wall, what was not so obvious is why there were so many small metal weapons stuck into the wall with him and embedded in the ring he was using, or how the explosion happened. One of the more curious ones decided to investigate, walking over to the two was an average sized yautja about seven and a half feet tall, with dark yellow skin with black splotches wearing only his casual loincloth, and carrying a compacted combi-stick.

Hinata noticed him coming over first and stood up to greet him, she bowed to him and he nodded in return, "what happened here, I can see it was not normal weapons used," Hinata smiled weakly, "My friend was practicing with some of his combat techniques, and things got a little out of hand for him, I apologize if he disturbed you, it wasn't his intention,"

"what kind of techniques can cause a noise like that, or dent ships metal, I have seen many things and many creatures in my time little one, and many of your species, while your kind can become very strong I have never seen one that strong." Hinata avoided his gaze for a moment, "I have heard this before, our people are different from others your people have met, I would say more on this but I don't know if I am allowed, you would have to ask our teacher, Kwie Kwie." she waited for his reply, and was surprised to hear a chuckle, witch sounds something like a soft growl and clicking.

"you speak well for one so young. So you have not asked what you are to tell people who see you practice?" She blushed a bit, "it never really crossed my mind, my friend and I have been very busy since we became official members of the clan, so we never really asked about weather or not our abilities were supposed to be secret."

He smiled at her, "well they most likely are not, if they where you would have been told so. The elders are very good like that, you see if information is to be kept secret those who know already know it or are told that the information is secret when they learn of it. We follow the philosophy that simpler is better. Less things to go wrong you see," Naruto nodded as he pulled himself out of the wall, "I always thought that myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you," and he held out his hand for the other to shake, the yautja shook his hand, "I am Zazin, I would guess you to be Hinata then, you two are quite the talk you know."

"as you provably have been told several times it is rare for a Oomon to be accepted into any yautja clan, especially ours. You see in most other clans you would both be inducted as young-bloods because you did kill hard-meat on your own before being accepted. Our clan is different for many reasons, first is because we believe one must always start from the beginning, on the rare occasion that a member of another clan becomes one of us, they too must complete a chiva. This comes from the fact that we believe it is very important to be a part of the clan, to be part of the family. And part of being a family is training with your family and learning of your family's past, so you may add to its future."

He paused a moment to gauge there reactions. Hinata was taking it in stride like she was listening to a lecture back at the academy, Naruto at some point had produced a shadow clone and one was listening while the other was collecting the shuriken embedded all over the place.

He continued " I can see you both have experience in the fighting arts but there is much more than that to our wold, a lesson that some of our kind never learn, I do feel sorry for them but so the universe spins. Part of why we hunt is to become closer to the universe around us, to find our place, we know we were born to be hunters, that much can be seen just by looking at us, large strong fast, sharp claws and tusks, thick hide, but we are also meant to be more than that or we would never have found a way off of our home-world. With every kill we make we should reflect on how it all happened, what it was like to stalk the prey, what we felt during the fight and what we felt in the moment of the kill."

" We must reflect on those things, it is good to enjoy the stalking as you are pitting your skills against another powerful being. During the fight one may feel many things it is perfectly fine to feel good during it. But the kill is special, one should never hunt only to kill, that is a hollow life, one must hunt because it is a challenge, because it shows ones worth. And most of all one must never dishonor there kill by disrespecting that witch they killed."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "how dose a person dishonor something they killed, well actually I think I need to know how you people honor the kills first,"

Zazin smiled, "I am glad to see you don't have stones in your head boy. You honor your kills by using as much of them as you can, skin bones, meat, some organs, and for a challenging kill that pushed your skills to the limit offer a prayer of thanks. Every life out there, even the hard-meat has some meaning to it, even ones greatest of enemies or the smallest of bugs. It takes time to truly know this in mind body and soul but that is why we should hunt. Not all manage to progress on there journey, I have high hopes for the two of you. I think you two will do great things, and I hope you can stay on a good path. If you ever feel you need someone to talk to feel free to com me, I spend most of my time on the clan ship here."

Naruto smiled "sure thing, your an interesting guy, you kind of remind me of the old man that used to run my home village, I'll be sure to talk to you again some time. Oh, would you like to have a short spar, I've still got a lot of extra energy" Zazin nodded, "I would be happy to spar with you, though I think we should set the ground rules, we will both pick a restriction for the other in addition to the obvious no serious injuries." Naruto nodded "very well my restriction will be you cant use your replications" Naruto nodded, "ok then you have to use a combi-stick for your weapon"

Zazin nodded, "very well, let us begin then, Hinata would you be so kind as to be referee of this match, feel free to call a winner if you see it"

Hinata stood at the edge of the sparring circle and Naruto and Zazin took up positions opposite each-other "begin" Hinata lowered her hand and the two in the ring dashed at each-other head on, Zazin opted to roll as he got withing striking distance of Naruto and stabbed his combi-stick towards Narutos knees as he rolled past, Naruto was surprised by the maneuver and tripped up a bit, going into a roll of his own to recover, as he sprang into the air to finish his recovery he let fly several Kuni at Zazin who deflected them out of the air with practiced grace, each of them landing just outside the circle. When Naruto reached the apex of his leap Zazin made a massive lunge to meet him in the air and swung his combi-stick down at Narutos gut, for an instant Naruto panicked and then he felt the staff impact on his gut, and send him towards the ground at a high speed, he rolled with the impact and braced for the ground, pumping extra chakra into his legs to cushion the landing, Zazin was on his way down when Naruto drew a Kuni in each hand and launched to meet him in mid-air again. He threw one kuni ahead of himself and it was deflected again with practiced ease, he preformed a fast replacement technique with it as it made contact with the combi-stick and slammed the ring of the kuni in his other hand into the side of Zazin's head. It made a satisfying thunk sound, and then he felt the pain blossom in his own chest as the combi-stick impacted. Both of them landed on the ground on there backs, they stayed there for a short moment Naruto the first to recover slowly stood up and got into a defensive stance, Zazin got into a crouch using his combi-stick as a support, he retracted it to its shortened state, and began to twirl it like a baton in one hand, he charged Naruto again, still twirling it Naruto crouched and shifted to the side to minimize the target he presented and got ready to dodge out of the way, Zazin swung with it still in its shortened state Naruto dived to the left and was surprised to come face to face with a rapidly extending combi-stick, he was moving to fast to change direction without a clone, and took it to the face like a champ, and promptly crumpled, Zazin leveled the point of his combi-stick with Narutos forehead, "you fought well, but you are unused to fighting others by yourself." He retracted his combi-stick, and offered a hand to help Nauto up.

Naruto took the hand and said "thanks for the spar, its been a long time since I had to work that hard."

Hinata smiled _I think today will be a good one, I have to wonder what Zazin dose though, he's incredibly skilled, and he picked up on Narutos patterns very quickly. _

Zazin turned to Hinata, "you know you since you are a female you can be a part of the clan and have honor without becoming a hunter." Hinata looked at him oddly, "what do you mean by that?" Zazin motioned for them to sit at the bench she had been watching Naruto from. "What I mean my dear, is though you are a strong warrior, I can see it is not who you are, you are a caring individual, and you do have options other than taking your chiva to become a recognized adult."

Hinata considered this for a moment " The thing is, I care a great deal for Naruto, and I always wish to be by his side, so unless those other ways will let me be by his side when ever he wishes even on dangerous hunts I can't take them."

Zazin gave her a calculating look, much like a psychiatrist would, "I can respect that, just remember, one always has choices and options even when it doesn't seem that way. You seem to have a very strong sense of right and wrong, as long as you follow this I think you both will do just fine in the long run" he stood, and stretched a bit, "I apologize but I must be off I have some maters I must attend, be well, and may paya light your path." with that he walked out of the room, He stopped for a moment and waved to Kwie Kwie as she entered she returned the wave and made her way over to her students,

Hinata and Naruto waved to her and she took a seat next to them, "so I take it you two met Zazin then," they both nodded, "He is an interesting one, he's been asked several times to join the council and each time declines on the grounds he is most useful to the clan as he is. The best way to describe him is he is like a sage, and his name translates to completely centered, some say once he learned the basics of meditation he never left that contemplative state. I can honestly say I have never seen him show anything but kindness to anyone, its surprising really, the yautja are a predatory race, so meting one so calm can be a real surprise for most. But then again I think hes never lost a duel either, you know what they say, master yourself and you can master the world."

Naruto was very quiet for a moment, "so that guy hasn't lost at all?" Kwie Kwie nodded, "no wonder I didn't beat him, well, now I've got another goal to reach" he smiled a large smile, and Hinata nodded, "at least you managed to land a good hit on him, from my point of view it was a very close match, you might have won if you went on the offensive when you got up, if it had been a death match you provably would have won with that kawarimi combo"

Kwie Kwie smiled, "It is somewhat impressive that you actually managed to land a good hit on him, just don't let that go to your head, after all it was only a spar and the only spar I've ever seen that was the same as actual combat was when I saw you spar with your clones. I think one day if you keep up your practicing you will be a match for him." He smiled at the praise "now kids comes some more fun, I'm going to introduce you to yautja relaxation." She smiled a large feral smile, just a few to many teeth showing, and both Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped.

* * *

Kwie Kwie guided them down the halls to one of the relaxation dens. It was filled with yautja sitting in circles on pillows, in the center of each circle was a large pitcher filled with an amber colored liquid.

Kwie Kwie smiled and waved to several groups as she sat them down at a less full circle. The room was filled with the sounds of talking all of it it yautja and the smell of musk and alcohol. Naruto wrinkled his nose and Hinata suppressed a giggle.

Kwie Kwie pored herself a glass of the amber liquid, "This kids is how yautja relax, have a good drink and share good stories of good hunts." She offerd them each a smaller glass of the amber liquid, and they both declined. She laughed, "well I guess this would be your first time with alcohol, cant say I blame you, C'tlip is potent stuff, nice burn all the way down,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "you were really going to have us get drunk to relax?" Kwie Kwie smiled as she finished her first drink, "no not quite drunk but provably a little buzzed. I have a good estimate on how much it would take to get either of you hammered" Hinata sighed, "isn't it a bad thing for us to be less than fully alert, I mean yes no-one has been outright hostile to us but we don't get friendly looks either"

Kwie Kwie sighed, "I can understand where your coming from, but you two need to learn to relax and take the edge off every so often, you can't live your life with nothing but training lessons and combat. You need to enjoy down time when it comes to you especially since on the long journeys through space there isn't much to do and if you train to much or to long you destroy your body."

Hinata nodded, "I know that, although I'm not sure if that applies to Naruto as much, as far as I can tell hes happiest when hes training or protecting his loved ones. That and I have seen him literally train every waking hour for a week and still be ready and able to do his job" Naruto blushed at the praise,

Kwie Kwie shrugged "well its personal choice, though sometimes alcohol can make some things easier" she winked at Hinata and Hinata blushed deep red, Kwie Kwie laughed and Naruto looked between them confused. Somewhere deep in his subconscious the council of clones face-planted.

When Kwie Kwie got control of her laughter again she looked at her two students "while were here it also brings up an important fact, can either of you understand the conversation around you?" both shook there heads "so this needs to be fixed, you have several choices to fix it, there's the old fashion way witch at your ages will take a long time, there's getting a translator implant, and then there is the fast way, I don't really recommend it since it has only just been put out to try and we have no idea the side-affects"

"though when I think about it that would be the easiest way for you Naruto, I'll enplane how it works, no offense but I'm doing this mostly so Hinata can give you the information in a way you understand better, are either of you familiar with subliminal messaging?" Naruto shook his head, and Hinata hesitantly nodded, "That's when information is mixed with other forms of information and it happens to fast for your normal mind to pick up on but your subconscious picks up on it right?"

Kwie Kwie nodded, "got it in one, this method of teaching is based on a similar concept, it goes and shows you a picture of the word your learning and makes the sound of the word, and it dose this for every word in the language, then it goes through a massive number of sentences in the same way, and it dose this several times, it is only supposed to take a few minutes but so far the short term side-affects have been severe disorientation and nausea for several minutes after, there may also be some possible damage to the brain as its learning far more far faster than it is supposed to, but the reason I think Naruto should do fine with it is how much he uses his shadow clones to learn things."

Hinata nodded, and Naruto stated to look at the alcohol. Hinata sighed, "Basically Naruto its like using a thousand shadow clones to read the same book and then dismissing them all at the same time" Naruto nodded and then twitched just a tiny bit, _danm I remember doing that once after I learned I could do that kind of thing, my head hurt for an hour, wonder why it always hurts less to learn jutsu than books_

Kwie Kwie looked at Hinata, "so just how many of those clones can he make anyway?" Hinata shrugged, "the most I have seen so far is two thousand but its possible he could make more after that, Naruto has almost never reached exhaustion from chakra usage"

Kwie Kwei finished her second glass, "hes got impressive stamina I'll give him that, so you have the choice on the method you want to learn the language, and depending on the method you and he chose will determine two things, first how long before you two get to actual hunting nothing big just to get you into the swing of things and two how soon you two can take your chiva."

Hinata and Naruto both nodded, Naruto put his hand on Hinatas shoulder and smiled, and Hinata said, "I think I will the implant, since the sooner we become blooded the sooner we can go out to find the answers were looking for" Naruto smiled, "I'll try that fast one, it cant be that horrible" Kwie Kwie smiled, "Well now that that's settled I can finalize a few things, you two head to the galley and get some food, I' going to get together the information and scheduling for everything."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata found and empty table with a good view of the exit to have there early lunch at. Hinata once again ordered there food. The yautja at the next table over eyed them oddly the rumors of Hinatas glaring skills having made it most of the way through the ranks. Naruto was oblivious as he started up conversation while they waited for food, "So I was thinking, do you think were going to have to work with that armor they all wear, I mean we've always been more the kind of dodge more than take a hit." Hinata smiled, "We provably will, I'm fairly sure that that's how they make themselves invisible, and from what I read its also where they store all of there weapons when hunting."

Naruto nodded, "makes sense, I wonder if wearing the masks with the armor will be anything like ANBU gear would be like. Oh and I hope we don't have to have our hair like all these guys, I mean seriously I think we'd look freaky" Hinata giggled, thinking of her and Naruto in dreadlocks, "I have to agree, I do think we would look silly, but it may be a custom, and we don't want to insult there culture, ya know?"

Naruto sighed, "yea I know, hey can you imagine Sasuke and Kakashi with there hair like that in the yautja armor?" Hinata laughed, _he always knows the best way to take my mind of my troubles, I'm glad I confessed my love to him, even more so he accepted. I hope nothing goes wrong when I get the implant, I'm just going to have to trust fate. _She smiled and took Naruto's Hand. "Naruto, thanks you always make me feel better." and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto went red as a tomato, and Hinata smiled, Naruto was still unable to speak when there food was delivered. Hinata thanked the yautja that delivered it and pushed a plate in-front of Naruto to help him snap out of it.

* * *

Amedha Nihkou'te and Mo H'dlak were buried in paperwork and taking a short break when they heard a knocking on the door, "**Enter" **Kwie Kwie came in and gave a short formal bow, **"Father, Mo H'dlak, I'm here to give an update on Hinata and Naruto, they are both learning faster than I expected" **Amedha Nihkou'te nodded, "**That's a good thing, I take it that means you are here to schedule an appointment for them both to get translator implants then"**

Kwie Kwie shook her head "**Naruto has decided to take the option of the new language method, and I also wanted your permison to gear there training towards becoming arbitrators" **Mo H'dlak and Amedha shared a long look, Mo H;dlak was the one to answer "**we can aprove of both, have them ready in an hour, med-lab is almost always open so it should be easy to get them in fast, but we are curious why you feel they are suited to becoming arbitrators"**

Kwie Kwie smiled, **"because I aim to become one myself and I feel they have strong hearts that will do our kind good. That and there own skills make them very well suited to the task of hunting badbloods," **both elders smiled, Amedha said **"in that case I suggest you wait to take your arbitrator's trial until you think they are ready, perhapse enter to become a team, it would be a great honer to be the first clan to produce a three person team and I know your mother would be proud, no go and find your students, get them ready and we will get things ready for them" ** Kwie Kwie bowed and left them to there work.

* * *

Hinata was distracting herself with her glass of water trying to stir it with just chakra, Naruto had ordered seconds and was eating enough to match a yautja. Hinata was the one to notice Kwie Kwie enter the galley and waved to her. Kwie Kwie walked over to there table with a smile on her face, "good news you two, in just under an hour you will get your treatments for language learning. And after that I'm going to be nice and give you two the rest of the day to recover" Naruto finished off his plate and smiled, "good, the sooner we get the little stuff out of the way the sooner we can get back to the serious training. Lets head down to where were going, that way we wont be late" Kwie Kwie smiled, "sure but while we wait I want to see you meditating and with no shadow clones, remember the more potent you become on your own the more useful they can become, that and using them so much cant be good for your brain." Naruto stuck out his tongue, and Hinata smiled, she also noticed how relaxing it was to move the water with chakra _it's kind of like just leting myself flow with it, I wonder if that means I have a water affinity.

* * *

_

Down at med-bay Naruto had been successfully meditating for half an hour after twenty minutes of failed attempts, Hinata was still working with water trying to make parts of it move up out of the glass in little droplets only having mild success, and Kwie Kwie was meditating and getting a feeling for her chakra. The same short yautja that gave them there medical examinations walked into the waiting section, "Hinata, come with me please, this won't take long but you will have to rest here in medical for the rest of the day to make sure everything is fine after the surgery. Naruto, another officer has your treatment room prepared, you may stay here with Hinata if you wish but be sure to let her actually rest," He took Hinata's hand and lead her into another room, another yautja of average size came out a few seconds later and Kwie Kwie shook Naruto out of his meditation, they both followed the yautja into a room, it was white and sterile like most of medical section but in the center was a large metal table with many strong looking straps on it and several dents in it. The medical yautja helped Naruto onto the table and secured him to it and motioned for Kwie Kwie to follow him out of the room.

Naruto was very nervous as he was alone in the room strapped to a medical table, he grew more nervous as a metal sphere came down and opened up to swallow his head, inside was a screen, it started showing a picture with yautja writing and then writing in his language under the yautja, and the pictures came faster and faster so fast they all started to blur together and with each picture was the sound of the word, so much information was flooding his brain it was like fire was being pored into him, he held back a scream, and his muscles strained against the restraints and he was starting to get nauseous, finally after what felt like an eternity it stopped, his whole body was sore and when the sphere moved away he tilted his head to the side and let out what was left of his lunch, Kwie Kwie walked into the room and undid the restraints, "**so how do you feel?" **Naruto shook his head, "**honestly I've felt a lot worse in my life" **his eyes widened as he realized he just spoke a language that an hour ago was still gibberish, He smiled as she helped him off the table and led him to the recovery ward where Hinata would be.

* * *

Authers note,

well sorry it took so long to put this one out but I got a review saying I should put out longer chapters so I said why not and tried it, I found out one brick of inspiration to the head for me is only about three pages, so hope this was decent, im gona try and keep the chapters this long if not longer but no promises on how quick they come out. So let me know what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hunters Armor

_thoughts_

**predator speak**

_**disclaimer no jutsu **_

Hope you all enjoy

Hinata woke up with a moderate headache as she looked around she recognized the medical bay she reached up and touched her left temple and felt the slight raise there just a tiny line to mark where they had slipped the translator into her skull. She eased back into the the bed and smiled, Naruto would be by soon to visit her, it was one of those things she just knew, like how she knew he would save her from the alien hive. It wasn't long before her feeling was proven correct and Kwei Kwie and Naruto came into her room, Naruto was smiling and a tiny bit wobbly.

Kwie Kwie smiled "**so, how are you feeling Hinata?" **Hinata smiled, "I'm doing well, and it seems like the translator is working properly" Naruto piped up "That's Great Hinata **I'm still getting used to **knowing how to speak it" Hinata giggled, "I can tell, I'm sure you'll get used to it." he smiled "**so how long before your out?**" she shrugged and Kwie Kwie spoke up, "provably only the rest of the day, the procedure is an easy one but lots of things can go wrong." Naruto nodded and took a seat next to Hinata's bed. Kwie Kwie smiled, "**I'm going to leave you two alone for a while, I have some things to take care of, so take it easy and enjoy the time off, things are going to get much more fun much faster," **

she left them with that statement and Hinata looked over at Naruto, "so, how bad was the version you had?" he waved it off "I've dealt with worse, **I'm just trying to get used to **remembering what one to use" she smiled "I know you'll figure it out quickly, can you hand me a glass of water?" he nodded and gave her a glass that was on a nightstand and she took a long drink from it. She then started probing it with her chakra like she had been doing earlier in the day.

"**so it's odd to talk like this,**" Naruto nodded, **"Yea, I know what you mean, but its kind of fun too"** she nodded, "**so what do you think she meant by things are going to get fun faster?**" Naruto shrugged "**if I had to guess I think shes gonna have us finishing our training soon, or maybe using those shoulder thingies**" Hinata giggled, "**what is it with guys and explosions?**" Naruto shrugged, "just kind of a thing, and I think Tenten liked explosives too" Hinata took Naruto's hand, "I was just teasing, you Naruto,"

He smiled and stuck out his tongue "yea I know, I still cant help but wonder who survived that," she gave his hand a gentle squeeze "I'm sure some of them must have, gotten away," she pulled him into a hug and he hugged back, for now they were the only link left of there old lives, and that has a way of making people closer, anyone watching them could see the seeds of a mated pair in the making. it was this display of affection that the chief medical Yautja walked in on and decided to not interrupt.

It was a good amount of time before the medical Yautja came back in Hinata was napping and Naruto was trying to meditate, he didn't bother to disturb them and just ran a hand-scanner over them lightly clicking his tusks at the results, they both were adjusting well to there treatments, it looked like the male was going to have finished sorting out things by the end of his sleep cycle, and the female was showing no signs of complications, So he left to report to the Clan head.

...

Kwie Kwie sighed as she was going over the information she was looking through, they still didn't know how that hive got to that planet, the natives defiantly didn't have space travel of any kind, no clans were claiming the seeding, but here in the storage bay of the clan-ship they had the queen of the hive, a rather impressive specimen to boot, and to top it off it was still bugging her that apparently a pack of identical Yautja had assaulted an Oomon settlement, things just weren't adding up on that planet. She sighed and leaned back in the chair in her room looking over at the clock, still early in the evening.

She rubbed her temples, _those two are a real hassle, I still cant believe how much they've grown on me though I'll see how fast they pick up using the armor and test them out on a simple hunt,_ she sighed again, one of the down sides of her half-blood heritage was her odd vision, in good illumination it was basically the same as human and in the dark it was much like the Yautja picking up on the infrared spectrum but in poor light it was a mix of both, which occasionally gave her a headache also the reason she wore filtering contacts. And after staring at a screen for five hours they were starting to bug her, she plucked the contacts out and rubbed her eyes. Her two students were going to be ready for there chiva far sooner than she expected, they were both picking up everything faster than they should.

She pulled up there present medical records, both of them were in excellent health other than there odd personal traits, and that only made her think of her father and her own personal traits, being a hybrid made some things more difficult, she was smaller than all the other females and most of the males, though she was far stronger than a normal human she had to train twice as hard to be as strong as the Yautja, but the hardest part was she took so much after her mother, the only thing that really set her apart visually from a human were her eyes, which brought her back to her students, particularly Hinata, _she seems to be adjusting well, but I have to wonder how shes going to take things in the long run, her eyes really set her apart. for all the world they look like they were dead, until those veins bulged then there was something resembling a pupil. She should be happy to already have a perspective mate, I still don't know my my father chose my mother. _She slinked into bed mentally exhausted, wondering how well her students would do in the morning.

...

In the morning Hinata and Naruto were dismissed from medical bay and went off for breakfast, they had a couple of hours before they had to meet Kwie Kwie for combat training, the dining hall was half full of rowdy Yautja and it was a new experience for both of them now that they could understand the conversation all around them, from people boasting about there latest hunt, complaining about bad luck and a few talking about them, always in hushed voices about the strange new Oomans causing a stir. It was a new thing for Naruto, not so much people talking about him, but as something interesting and not just as a menace, Hinata on the other hand was used to people talking about her in this way, it was common for people to gossip in the noble families and the Hyuuga were no exception.

There breakfast was a fast affair both were hungry after yesterday and didn't want to linger in the crowd, one think Kakashi always taught them was its best to blend as well as you can as often as you can. They headed for the usual kehrite where Kwie Kwie had been training them Naruto knocked on the door and they waited. It took a bit but Kwie Kwie opened the door, "hey, you two are a little early, but by all means come on in and feel free to get started where you left off" they both smiled and went in and picked out there weapons, Hinata with the combi-stick and Naruto had moved on to the basic glave "have fun Hinata, I've got a bet to win." and he deployed his clones to the ceiling Hinata extended her combi-stick and activated her byakugan sliding through the basic katas and starting in on the advanced again.

There two hours seemed to flow by for all three, Hinata had moved on to the wrist-blades by the end of it and Naruto had mastered the glave and the maul, all he had left to learn now for non computer guided weaponry was predator shuriken and spear-guns, both of which he should have no problems learning. They traveled off to the communal kehrite Naruto and Hinata stayed in step behind Kwie Kwie as she lead them up onto one of the catwalks she motioned for them to stand next to he as she leaned against the rail.

"take a good look kids," she swept her hand out over the kehrite were dozens of yautja were sparing and practicing with hand to hand weapons. "these are your people now, you are part of this proud tradition I honestly think both of you are almost ready to take your chiva," both of them smiled at her praise, "but I want you both to think about more than just becoming blooded, you two have very special skills, I think you two are the right kind of people to become arbitrator's, so I wanted to go more into detail about them." Hinata smiled and Naruto nodded, he was the one to speak, "I remember you said they hunted badbloods like the ones that attacked my home, and they could stand in for elders for disputes."

Kwie Kwie smiled, "good memory, but that was the simple version, arbitrator's uphold the law of there clan and of the yautja way of life, **many many generations ago before the yautja left home-world they weren't all than different from humans, they were wandering tribes pitted in eternal war among themselves. In time Paya gave the light of her word to her people and they set aside the ways of war for the ways of the hunt, instead of killing one another her people showed there prowess by hunting the lesser beasts of home-world. The clans that were the best hunters became the leaders, and over many generations they learned and created new technology for the hunt, there were some who were blessed by Paya with great knowledge of technology and they would lock themselves away for months and years at a time and emerge with new incredible technology.**" she took a moment to breath and let things settle for a moment.

"**and so over many generations the yautja people became to much for the home-world to support and they had to find new hunting grounds, each clan turned to there own to build vessels. each one created there new homes the great clan-ships the very same ones that move through the void today, only the few gifted by the light of Paya know the true workings of the vessels. The clans spread out across all of space in search of new pray leaving those blessed by the light of Paya to guard the home-world. In the depths of space they found the greatest prey the Kinde Amedha the hard meat a beast that had spread across the stars before them and would be the ultimate test of adulthood. And so the tradition of the Chiva was formed, each clan forming there own rules for it under the guiding light of Paya some rules were agreed upon by all clans, those we hunt must be worthy prey, we must not over hunt, and the Kinde Amedha must never be allowed to take a whole planet.**" she gave a small smile,

"**but even if a culture agrees upon rules individuals have there own way, some broke the rules some outright ignored them, and some broke the rules to punish those who broke the rules and so those with the light of Paya called on the clans to send them there greatest and most honorable hunters, those hunters were taken in by those of the light of Paya and trained them taught them secrets of the way and gave them the mark of Paya. they were the first of the Arbitrator's, no arbitrator has ever spoken of what they learn when they become Arbitrator's but we all know they are all the guardians of the light of Paya and of our people**" she took a deep breath, it had been a long time since she had heard that story for herself, the odyssey of the stars, it was what inspired her to aim at becoming and arbitrator.

Hinata and Naruto both had a sense of wonder, it was a beautiful story Hinata was the one to speak "that was beautiful Kwie Kwie, so they protect the whole way of life?" Kwie Kwie nodded "yes, and I think you two are well suited to it, I want to get you two ready for that if your willing, and if you willing, take the arbitrator trials with me when I take them, as a team." Naruto had a big grin on his face, "You bet especially if we can keep things like what happened to our home from happening again." Kwie Kiwe hugged them both, "now kids, lets go enjoy some good food, after that I think its time I have a personal spar with the two of you."

...

Lunch was a simple affair and still a mildly interesting experience for Naruto and Hinata, as understanding the words flying around you makes for interesting times particularly for people trained to keep and eye and ear on there surroundings at all times, it wasn't long before Naruto and Hinata were in one of the larger rings of the communal kehrites across from Kwie Kwie, she gave them a preditory smile "Same rules as always kids, this time you two against me, use anything you have but no killing strikes, other than that show me what you've learned"

Kwie Kwie extended her combi-stick, Naruto settled into a stance and so did Hinata, Naruto was first to assault springing forward with a low kick, Hinata came in after him with a high punch Kwie Kwie use her combi-stick to vault over Hinata and swung the tip towards Naruto's exposed back he twisted out of the way and created a shadow clone behind her who began a furious assault of punches, Hinata came in from behind with a roundhouse kick to Kwie Kwie's back and the real Naruto came in from the side with a low kick, Kwie Kwie was parrying the clones punches and managed to slip in past the clones guard tossing him into the path of Hinata's foot and kicking Naruto in the shin.

Narut ignored the pain and created a pair of shadow clones and Hinata activated her bloodline the veins around her eyes bulging Naruto began to crowd out Kwie Kwie each one alternating attacking and defending keeping Kwie Kwie on the defensive, Hinata went to support mode and was peppering Kwie Kwie with shuriken Kwie Kwie was getting frustrated, just facing the two of them was hard, _they work together amazingly well, and its not like either of them are a pushover to begin with. _ Kwie Kwi compacted her combi stick to half length and wielded it like a sword and deployed her wirst blades she backhanded a Naruto with the wrist blades as she parried a kunai strike.

She went into a low twisting strike with the combi-stick on one of the others both dispelling into clouds of smoke she rolled out of the way of a kick from Hinata and blocked a punch from Naruto who rolled back from the clash as Hinata stepped up to the front line, he created a ring of clones around the edge of the sparing area as Hinata started a high speed series of strikes at Kwie Kwie's mid section Kwie Kwie was having a hard time parrying each blow they came fast but not hard, she had to split her attention between all the ranged weaponry flying in at her and Hinata, each projectile coming within a fraction of an inch of Hinata but always missing and forcing Kwie Kwie to barely twist out of the way _this is harder than facing a hoard of drones_ Kwie Kwie smiled, and swung low with her wrist-blades and extended her combi-stick at Hinata's chest forcing her back.

Kwie Kwie scooped up some of the projectiles on the ground near her and returned them into the ring of clones dispersing several and charging down a few more, weaving out of the way of more shuriken and kunai she leaped into a back flip after making contact with a pair of clones gracefully going over Hinata's head as she was coming in for a strike Hinata launched into a spin and pushed out a field of chakra as Kwie Kwie was going over head, just managing to hit her with the edge of her kaiten sending her sailing into the waiting fists of several Narutos.

Kwie Kwie was slammed back towards Hinata, Kwie Kwie twisted with the impact and rolled into a kick using Hinata as a springboard to regain her footing tossing several of the shuriken on the floor into the remaining ring of clones and coming back at Hinata, she retracted her wrist-blades and extended her combi-stick to full length launching into a rapid spinning assault. Hinata absorbed most of the blows on her training weights Hinata was taken off guard by Kwie Kwie retracting the combi-stick mid strike and grabing her arm, Kwie Kwie used her superior strength and size to pull Hinata into a swing and launch her at one of the Narutos closing in, who piled in to catch her. Kwie Kwie took advantage of there distraction to slam her combi-stick into several of them, she leaped back as she felt a pressure wave just miss her head.

She took a ready stance as her two students got to there feet, She had a smile on her face as did Naruto, Hinata was calm, and Kwie Kwie bowed, "Good, work kids, time for a breather, I know you can go for longer but the two of you together are more of a challenge than I was prepared for." that brought a smile to Hinata's face along with Naruto's. She gave them a sly little smile, "But that doesn't mean your ready to start hunting or take your chiva yet," her canines showed over her lips as she smiled, "but you are ready to get your awu'asa and learn its usage."

Hinata and Naruto smiled and Naruto shouted "Yes One Step Closer!" Kwie Kwie gave a small smile and then bopped him on the head, "Don't get over-confidant, after all doing anything in armor is a whole world of difference" her smile darkened to a serious and even expression, "besides that you two need to remember something, the world you live in now, killing is a thing of pride, and trophies must be taken, your armor is your personal base in the wilds and away from ship." she knelt down to look them both in the eyes, "are you ready to step up and take pride in what we do, because I don't want you to fail, above all else I want to see you two succeed even if it meens delaying the major stepping stones so you have time to adapt"

Hinata and Naruto simply smiled and held each-others hands, Naruto spoke "We know its going to be hard, But we don't Have to kill people right, we can just stick to the Demons and animals right." Kwie Kwie nodded with a smile on her face and Hinata finished "Then we can handle it," her grip on Naruto's hand tightened "We need to keep moving forward"

Kwie Kwie nodded and stood, "we will get your armors fitted, and then I will take you on your first hunt, you can get used to the armor on the journey to our destination"

...

Authers note,

my apologies for the lateness in the posting of this incomplete chapter, i would have liked to finish it before posting but real life issues have complicated things and the progress of this story is now on hold untill further notice, sorry for the inconvenience and i hope to post with regularity after my RL complications are resolved


End file.
